


[猎人]售货员小姐和她明恋的长发帅哥

by DodoLayna



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh, 全职猎人, 猎人 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 梦女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodoLayna/pseuds/DodoLayna
Summary: 百货商店售货员x信长
Relationships: you/Nobunaga Hazama, 你/信长
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

八月底的友客鑫已经有了入秋的征兆，可百货大楼的冷气依然足得惊人。  
我用冻得冰冷的手指紧了紧制服外套，勉强保持着还算得体的微笑站在店门口。  
不过比起楼上的女装店，我所工作的高奢西服店的制服已经温暖很多了，看着她们穿的紧身背心上衣和热裤，忍不住打了个寒颤。  
我看了看时间，五点半，再撑半个小时就可以下班了，只希望最后半小时别再来什么难缠的客人，要是错过六点十五的班车，又要多等半小时。  
正这样想时，一个穿着紫色浴袍的高大男子走进来，大概是对方的服装略微有些“别致”的原因，我愣神多看了两眼才拉住门问好：“下午好~”抬眼就看到店长带有威胁含义的眼神：上班时间竟然盯着客人看！  
好在这位客人根本没有在乎我的失礼，站在原地打量了一番周围，我立刻迎上去说道：“请问今天有什么需要的呢？”  
“就要一套普通的西装就好了。”男人垂眼下来看着我，不知为何，好像有股凉意从脚底板升起，果然是空调太冷了吗？不过现在还是接待客人最重要。  
“请问您准备在什么场合穿呢？”看样子对方应该比较少穿西装，所以就从对方的用途入手了。  
“拍卖会。”他微微蹙眉，好像想到什么令他不耐烦的事，我猜测对方是容易偶尔冲动或者性急的人，因为情绪外泄得太明显了。  
加上说到友客鑫的拍卖会，以及结合时间来看，果然很可能是九月初的黑帮拍卖会，这种情况果然是推荐两件套西装比较合适。  
“先生请这边走。”我侧身让出一条路，暗暗打量着对方的身材，身高大概185cm左右，腕线过裆，比例在普通人里算是很不错了，腰间还别着把刀，也不知道是真是假，不过在友客鑫这种城市，还是相信那是真的比较安全。  
我选了几套尺码大概合适的，再同店长确认过眼神后，展示给对方看。店长又同步拿出比较搭配的衬衫和领带供他一齐选择。  
“真麻烦啊。”对方这样说道，老实说刚来的时候我也搞不清这些面料，条纹，扣子之间搭配起来要有怎样的关联，所以对方果然是比较少穿西装的类型啊。我又看了看时间，五点四十了，不如直接推荐对方一套搭配好的成衣吧。  
“要不试试这一套如何？”我拿起一套深灰色的暗条纹粗纺纯羊毛西装向他示意，“搭配和您瞳色接近的银灰色领带和素色衬衫是不错的选择呢。”  
“那就这件。”对方随便看了眼就应下了，很好，我就喜欢这样的直球客人。  
只可惜我们门店里有的西服都是成衣，对方穿起来后腰部好像有些宽了，我问道：“请问您是什么时候需要呢？我们可以帮您免费修改后送货上门。”  
他这时候才认真地看了我一眼，有些苦相的脸上露出丝轻笑，说道：“一号吧。”  
我突然有些后悔说了什么送货上门的话，明明对方也没主动提出来要修改大小，一看他的武【这也】士【要河蟹吗】刀和奇装异服就透露着危险人物的气息了啊。  
我不禁有些替我的未来担忧，但看在对方很爽快地掏卡付钱还不纠结价格的份上，我只能劝自己安心。  
-  
回家的班车上，我收到了初中同学发来的邮件，是结婚请帖。  
啊，连初中同学也都一个一个地结婚了吗？说来也是，我明明也有28岁了，还在当个一事无成的售货员，每天不仅赔笑迎客，还要随时担心被留下来加班训话，更可怕的还有月底的业绩总结，要是连续三个月最低就要担心被辞退。  
为了节约开销不得不住在通勤两个小时才能到达的郊区合租房，除了必要的工作妆容外，自己也好几个月没有购物了，日子真是过得令人绝望啊。  
也只有这时候才会突然想起结婚的好处，要是下班后家里有个人在等我那该多好。  
朋友有说过我不如养只宠物，不需要遛的猫咪或者其他安静的爬行动物，可这样子的话不会很贵吗？  
我又开始心疼我的钱了，等存够钱了，果然还是最想回乡下。  
又想起今天接待的那个客人，看他填送货上门的地址的时候写下的名字，好像是叫信长？  
真是个听起来有冒险小说里的浪人风味的名字啊。  
当然长得也很帅气，这个帅气不是指面容有多么英俊完美。是指无论是长发，身材，还是微微有些苦相的颓废风长相，完全符合我心里的热血又颓废的浪人武士设定，可惜在现实里看起来太危险了，对方搞不好是什么黑帮的保镖之类的，在友客鑫这种高死亡率的城市里，保全自己才是第一步吧。  
但也正因为如此，友客鑫才这么有魅力，让无数年轻人趋之若鹜，也让我这种被后浪拍死的前浪即便萌生退意，还想再坚持一会儿。  
-  
时间转眼到了约定好送货上门的那一天，在店长强烈目光的注视下，我乘上计程车，保证了不摸鱼并且在一小时之内回来。  
对方填的地址是友客鑫的一家知名星级酒店，在跟前台确认过身份后我进入电梯，同乘的是个金发少年，因为长得很好看，我没忍住又多看了两眼，虽然对方也可能不是少年。  
我看着标牌指的房号，3012，心里难免有些紧张。尤其是当背后那个金发一直不紧不慢地跟着自己的时候，五十米不到的路程硬是走出了一千米的感觉。  
好可怕，我是被尾随了吗？好在背后传来的阵阵凉意终于在我站定在3012的门前收敛，我几乎吓出一身冷汗，果然友客鑫的空调还是太足了。  
我按了按旁边的门铃，刚才跟在身后的金发停下脚步，疑似兴味盎然地看着我，露出爽朗的笑容：“你好~请问你是？”  
太好了，是友善派的！我松了一口气，是客人的朋友吗？  
“您好，我是xxx西服店的售货员，今天来送货上门前些天客人定好的西服。”我微微低头说道。


	2. Chapter 2

“十分感谢您的配合，祝您生活愉快~”把装有西服的纸袋送到对方手上并且拿到回执后我头也不回地奔向了电梯。  
“喂喂，信长，吓到人了哦~”走到拐角处还能听到金发取笑信长的声音。  
“什么嘛。”  
对方接下来说了什么我就没再听清了，电梯内不算宽敞的空间反而让惊魂未定的我松了口气，果然，九月初的友客鑫，忌送货上门，宜逃跑。  
毕竟对方刚才打开门的时候，先是跟我背后的金发打了声招呼：“哟~！”之后才看向我，说道：“西装？”  
“咦~信长~”金发听到“西装”二字后朝他挤眉弄眼道，“好认真哟~！”  
“喂！”对方蹙起眉，有些不耐地看了我一眼，好像有些生气了。  
他的视线直直地扫射过来，如果把这当做个可以取名的技能来看，至少是美杜莎水平的。  
我颤颤巍巍地从包里拿出回执，请求对方签字，所幸的是他并没有为难我，签字后我便鞠躬道谢再见一条龙，脱离了“危险区”。  
虽然帅是很帅，但还是命要紧啊。  
-  
因为回程的时候不需要保护西装的纸袋，所以店里要求只能乘公车。  
车窗外树影婆娑，在两边林立高楼的阴影下，时间好像被平缓拉长，使得忙里偷闲的那点愉悦被放大到最大。  
我把包背在前边，握着扶手，靠在椅子上随着公车的前进一起摇摇晃晃，刚才紧绷的身体现在也逐渐放松下来。  
看了眼手表上的时间，两点半，不出意外的话刚刚好。  
然而，世事不总是那么如人所愿的，大概是突然放松下来的原因，汽车摇晃的幅度又那么合适，出乎意料地，我就睡着了。  
再急急忙忙自费打车回去的时候已经晚了半个多小时，从更衣室出来面对的就是店长的白眼。  
“今晚你不收尾就别走了。”她是这样说的，我也不敢辩驳，毕竟我确实是“带薪睡觉”了。  
-  
“哗——”  
大雨倾泻而下，淋得我猝不及防，还好我只迈出了一只脚。  
这个点的公车是没有平常坐的直通的快车线了，百货商店地下的地铁站入口也关门了，必须要去街对面。  
大概等了十多分钟，雨没有一点要停下的意思，目测了一下走到街角过马路再到达地铁站的距离，就算一路从屋檐下过去，这么大的风和雨，想要不全身湿透还有些难度。  
我把包包收拢在外套里，脱下鞋子，贴着墙边冲了出去。  
众所周知，友客鑫的城市排水系统在各个城市里面是最烂的。  
地面全是积水，光脚踩出来的水花格外得大，昏黄的路灯和密集的雨点交织，扰乱着我的视线。  
在我冲过两栋建筑物间的细小夹缝时，一个巨大的黑色影子直直地“飞”了出来撞上我又坠落在地上，同时又好像有什么热热的东西跟水花一齐飞溅到我的脸上。  
一抹银色的光线从我眼前撤回，我从未见过这么快的光亮，要不是我因为呆滞而瞪大了双眼，完全不可能会捕捉到这丝颜色。  
随之而来的是带跟鞋踩水的声音，只有“沓嗒”两声。  
我愣愣地坐在原地，终于看清了那黑色的影子，是个人……！  
我的全身早已被雨水浸透，曾以为是都市传说的“夜路杀人案”或者“暗巷杀人案”之类的剧情发生在自己身上时，似乎连尖叫的声音都发不出来。  
我也会死吗？  
我那时是这样想的。  
怎么说我也看到了现场，要灭口吗？  
时间不知道过去多久，可能是一秒、五秒、十秒，又可能是一分钟甚至更久。  
我听见金属相撞的声音，紧接着又是一声“沓嗒”。  
“是你？”低沉又粗糙的男声在我头顶响起，他的影子跟暗巷的投影一并斜斜地劈开我，光和影将我分成两半，一半在预警我着面对的危险，一半使我抬起头看向对方。  
男人穿着我今天中午送过去的西装，深灰色的外套早已湿透并滴着水，白色衬衫紧紧地贴在他的胸膛，长发被随意的绑在脑后，深陷的眼窝里好像潜藏着锐利的刀锋。  
“好帅……”  
我在说什么？  
几乎是气发出来的声音尽管有瓢泼大雨的掩护，但还是被轻易捕捉到了。  
“哈？”  
他挑了挑眉，不可置信的表情在他脸上展露，有光泽的米灰色领带在夜幕下反射出柔和的光泽。  
大概是觉得反正自己也只有死路一条了，还不如一了百了的心态，我喃喃道：“帅得在发光……”  
他往前走了几步，彻底路过我身旁，又和我对视。  
他的眼睛很普通，长相也不是典型帅哥，可就那眼窝和鼻梁性感得令我发慌，以至于我做出了28年来，最匪夷所思的行为。  
“信长先生，请和我结婚吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

如今回想起如梦似幻般的那个夜晚，不过是人生的一点掠影，可我感受到的，切实的，浃髓沦肌的，比早秋夜晚的雨水更为冰冷的杀意，直直地穿透了我。  
我至今说不清对方为何没有杀了我，对付我这样的普通人明明甚至不需要他拔刀。  
还是说我只是个在这黑帮林立的城市掀不起什么风浪的小人物。  
我不明白，也不需要明白。  
蚂蚁般的屁民生命力就是这么顽强，性命攸关的事件不过是生活里的一点小插曲，历史的齿轮总要向前碾过，再刻骨铭心的事件面对命运也是蜉蝣撼树。  
更何况比起绩效考核或者百货商店的周年庆，这早已被我抛到脑后。  
可能是淋了雨的缘故，隔日我果然得了重感冒，本想硬撑着去上班，可店长却以生病了会传染，戴口罩又影响形象等理由，直接扣除了我这个月的全勤。  
我有些无力地躺在床上，刷着推特的转发好运和水逆星座转运等等。  
在有运气守恒定理的加持下，我的日常重归平静，至少不再遇到什么黑帮斗殴了之类的，一切的木仓击案或是其它早已重回报纸头条和都市传说。  
-  
只有很偶尔的情况下，回家的班车上人挤着人，目无聚焦地望着窗外放空自己的时候，大雨滂沱的夜里路过昏黄路灯的时候，友客鑫下起今年第一场初雪的时候，我才会难得地想起那个男人。  
他现在在哪？在干什么？和上次的金发朋友吗？他的朋友看起来很年轻的样子，是怎么认识的呢？一旦想到他，总有一连串的问题在脑子里徘徊。  
和以往谈过的浮皮潦草的恋爱不同，你很难去描述这是怎样一种感觉。再回想起我那神来一句的“好帅”和“请跟我结婚吧”，真想掀开自己的脑袋看看我的大脑是什么成分，不过也许就是这样脱线的台词救我了一命也说不定。  
简而言之，我将这直白的，毫无章法的，转瞬即逝的感情称之为——明恋。  
我的好运一直保持到总公司的年会，1996年的12月30日。  
仅仅抱着重在参与的心态把手放入摸奖箱，比我更快惊讶出声的是主持人，好像是彩妆部的。  
“今天，唯三的特等奖之一就在此刻诞生了——！让我们恭喜xx百货分店的优子·亚苏达！”  
第一次被幸运女神眷顾的我全身好像沐浴在金色的光环里，直到下台领奖时，人还有些晕晕的。  
“听说是家庭装的旅游套票耶！”  
“欸~还有旅游资金！”  
“看来优子你明年是强运噢~”  
“我也要看我也要看！”  
奖品才刚拿到手，还没看清就被起哄的同事拿去围观。旅游套票的地点是在卡斯特罗小镇的温泉旅馆，时限是一年，附带十万戒尼的旅游资金。  
我想了想作为最底端的门店售货员的假期安排，也只有年初的一周假可以用，要不还是卖掉好了，一个人去玩家庭套票，听起来就有够悲哀的。  
在我刚把我的关于“一个人旅游”的想法说出来之后，人群起哄道：“不是吧！万一在旅行里遇到合适的人岂不是很浪漫！”  
“你想想在终年积雪的小镇，多偶像剧啊！！要是遇到你喜欢的类型完全就赚大了！”  
“再说了反正也是免费的，你要是想卖掉我们可不买账噢！”  
我就这样莫名其妙，稀里糊涂地拿着这份奖品回到了我的合租小屋，端详着套票的每个边边角角，忍不住叹了口气。  
-  
最终，出于不可抗力的命运因素，我还是踏上了这为期7天的旅程。  
卡斯特罗小镇除了知名的雪景和温泉旅馆外，就是巨石阵遗迹了，但因为我本身怕冷又死宅的缘故，只计划待在旅馆里泡泡温泉吃吃饭，顶多去小镇上买些纪念品。  
然而，也许是运气守恒定理下，强运后的厄运期，或者是什么“命中注定的相遇”，在我到达小镇的当晚吃饭时，从隔音不大好的和式包间里听到门口跪坐着等候上菜的服务员小姐说道今天旅馆里来了几个疑似猎人的客人，不管是两米多高的刺猬头，还是长发的带刀武士，一看就很危险。  
听到长发等等关键词，我心里一惊，眼前立刻浮现出那高大挺立，又有些微微驼背的身影，还真是“土星人的命运共同体*”吗？可惜只不过是我单方面的一厢情愿和过度脑补罢了，要是真遇到了对方，跑都来不及。  
我还在思量着要不要退票回家，有什么能比得上命重要吗？可万一来的不是他们，而是猎人呢？很少看到有猎人恶意伤人的新闻，只是泡泡温泉的话，应该没什么问题吧？应该？  
反正我总归是继续住下了，无论是甜滋滋的寿喜锅，还是香浓厚重的奶油龙虾汤和蒜香法棍，这个小镇上的美食都是疲惫一年后的治愈良方。尤其是在山顶的露天温泉，家庭套票包含的独立温泉让我格外有安全感，只可惜酒水要单独付钱，我有些不舍地捧着荔枝酒抿了一口。  
躺在床上时我有一搭没一搭地回复着同事发来的消息。  
“你果然去了卡斯特罗啊，听说那里的缆车雪景观光也很有名哦~”  
“缆车观光吗？”  
“是的，拜托酒店预约的话，第二天可以少排一点队哦。”  
“那真是太好了。”  
不管是猎人还是黑帮，总不会跟普通游客一起排队坐缆车吧。  
又看了看时间，晚上八点不到，我想趁着还不算太晚，前台人又不多的时候赶紧预约。  
然而，无巧不成书，不是说有些人不一起坐缆车就保证不会遇到的，一起在前台也是种缘分。  
在我跟前台小姐确认过明天预定的时间后，前台小姐问道：“请问您是家庭房的话，需要几张票呢？”  
“家庭房？”  
完全没注意到后面有人的我吓了一跳，大喊出声：“啊！”  
我本意是想跟后面的人抱怨几句，可当我转过头时，我石化了。  
这不是那个“散发着危险气息的长发带刀武士”是谁！！！  
不过他这次造型有点怪怪的，虽然还穿着上次那件紫色浴袍，但头发被他用白色布条完全束紧在头顶。  
等等，现在不是想这个的时候吧！  
上次他放过我了，这次可难说哦。  
可他总不是来灭口的吧，之前的事情我可完全没有透露给任何人啊！  
好可怕——！  
我惊恐地退后两步直到前台小姐出声说：“小姐？”  
“额……没有的事，我就一个人。”  
难道是因为自己上次说的话太冒犯了！？老实说我也觉得我的发言很变态，很有问题。  
“那这里就帮您预约好了，明天乘坐观光车就可以直达哦~祝您旅途愉快。”前台小姐把目光转向信长，开始接待下一位。  
对方好像是一个人的样子，也可能同伴暂时没有一起行动而已，我知道我现在应该以最快速度拔腿就跑，可一看到他站在那，我的腿怎么也迈不开。  
快跑啊，优子！  
我现在的表情一定很难看。  
我低头看着脚尖，不用摸也可以感觉到背后出了一身冷汗，缩在高大绿植的阴影下，像只等待班主任训话的鹌鹑。  
刚才摄入的酒精好像也随着出汗排出体外，可酒精带来的后遗症，也可能是紧张和恐慌所致，不过短短两米的距离，我竟听不清他在说些什么。  
眼看着他已经结束对话朝我这边走来，我害怕得牙齿打颤，然而他好像根本没在意我，刚才那句“家庭房？”也似乎从没说过一样，直接略过了我。  
“等等！”  
不知道我是哪根筋搭错了，对方不搭理我已经是最好的结果了，我却还要硬凑上去喊住人家。  
我有问题，绝对有问题，但我要是没有问题，这故事就发展不下去了。  
“嗯？”他好像完全没料到我会主动叫住他，“不是很害怕吗？”他像是对我这样的人司空见惯，表情有些无所谓。  
“我没结婚，您都还没答应呢。”  
在起了个头之后，我似乎冷静下来了，至少可以做到在公共场合不知廉耻且面不改色地说出这种台词。  
没错，尽管怕死怕得要命，但在对方一而再，再而三地放过我之后，像是暗恋同班的引人注目的男生时，因为顺路而一起走过只有你我两人的走廊那样，总觉得自己受到了命运的优待，忍不住会想去多靠近对方一点。  
“哈——！？”他的表情变化好明显，惊讶的神情完全在他脸上展露，和他的五官甚至有些不搭调。  
“家庭房，是我一个人在住。”这么说好像有些歧义，我补充了一句：“您刚才问我的。”


	4. Chapter 4

“你在开玩笑吗？”  
这是他第一次跟我说这么长的句子，本来已经略过我的身影站定在我面前，一阵切骨之寒的感觉突然涌了上来，我的双腿在这压力下开始发抖，不知不觉后退贴到了墙上。  
随着他的靠近，我连脚掌都要踮起贴到墙壁上去，本是弓起的身体被迫挺直拉长。  
好可怕。  
我的大脑一片空白，不知说些什么好，突然间眼前一黑，失去了意识。  
再次睁开眼时，发现自己随便地躺在房间的榻榻米地板上。  
“还真是不经吓啊。”  
！！！  
旁边传来的声音吓了我一大跳，我飞快地爬起来坐好。  
信长的刀挎在腰间，刀鞘直指着我这边方向，他右手肘撑在矮案上托着脸，左手上是我的荔枝酒。  
“你的酒太甜了。”他饶有兴趣地看着我，像在看什么稀奇事物。  
所以我是被吓晕过去了？没想到他还会把我捡回我自己的房间，这究竟是幸还是不幸？  
怎么说呢，对于信长，好感是有的，因为不论是从外形还是其他来看，都是我心里的top3标准，可来自于武力值和对黑暗世界的恐惧也绝对是有的。  
如果说仅仅凭借见了三面就对人爱得死心塌地是不可能的，可他就像是普通人世界里的异端，一旦见到了，不由自主地吸引走我的全部目光。  
醒醒吧！优子·亚达苏，从见到他的那一刻起，你的生活就脱离平静啦！  
我在心里同自己这样说道，我也不得不承认我的大脑现在是完全混乱的，以至于我记下的这文字也是乱七八糟的表达。  
我究竟在想什么？想说什么？想干嘛？  
我搞不明白我自己，也不想再去搞清，我全身上下的每一个细胞都好像分裂成不同的独立个体，争夺着身体的控制权。  
简而言之，接下来我要是有什么不合理的举动，就请当作我普通售货员的人设ooc了吧，毕竟这可能是我贫瘠的人生里能迸发出的最热烈的东西了。  
“是您在故意吓我。”我回复道，看了看时间从出门到被捡回来也不过二十多分钟。  
“我已经放过你两次了。”他说道：“还以为你很不怕死呢。”  
“怕是很怕啦，但我不还活着嘛。”大概是对方语气轻松了起来的缘故，我也跟着放松了。  
背景假山下的汩汩流水发出的声音让这一段时间的氛围变得格外平和，只听他轻笑一声：“还真好玩哩。”  
我理了理天蓝色条纹竹节棉浴衣的下摆看向对方，隐晦的邀请从我口中说出：“酒太甜了的话，要喝点别的吗？”  
可惜他并没有搭理我的暗示。  
“喂，你叫什么。”  
他要是能把头发放下来就好了，头顶的束发简直就是海岛上的椰子树。  
“优子·亚苏达。”我望着他的头发出神了，“28岁，父母双亡，没有钱，但很适合结婚。”  
“你是对结婚有什么执念吗？”他显然没把我的话当真，觉得纯粹是我的疯言疯语，“我们可不需要家人那种东西。”  
“噗。”  
好中二啊，大家都二三十了，还发表“没有家人”言论。  
不过，“我们”？他们难道是有组织的中二病吗？  
“只是遇到你就很想说这样的话。”确实是这样。  
“嘁。“他别开脸，站起来说道：”走了。”  
不过走到门口时，又背对着我说：“不想死的话，就早点离开。”  
-  
以上就是我和信长先生的前几次会面所产生的交集，至于他现在为什么会躺在我家沙发上呼呼大睡，任由电视里放着“今日运势”什么的鬼扯占卜节目，那倒是说来话长了。  
在卡斯特罗时他留下的那句话提醒了我，危险分子都来了，危险还会远吗？好在旅程也过去大半了，不算太亏，隔日打包了旅馆的两份煎饼就乘飞艇回家了。  
差不多过了一个多星期，我的生活再度恢复正常的时候，偶然间同事提起说我去的卡斯特罗小镇的巨石阵遗迹遭到不法分子严重破坏，还引发了雪崩，去缆车景点的游客甚至生还不多。  
我感到一阵后怕，又为自己的冷漠感到失望，如果当时自己叫上别人一起走，死的人会少一点吗？可自己别说叫上别人了，搞不好前一天晚上她求婚的对象就是那不法分子之一。  
而真正使我们关系产生质变的，是1997年的3月2日。  
只不过那天的故事真是一点可读性都没有，如果我是读者的话，一定会跳过这一段的内容。  
然而这样做的话，我的故事也没什么可看的了，毕竟前半段乱七八糟，后半段无聊透顶。  
总而言之，二月底的时候，我升职了，从普通的流水线售货员升级成了稍微不那么普通的流水线售货员。反正只是把合同从百货商店迁到了工作门店的品牌的公司而已，不过工资倒是有了客观的增长，短期内也不用再面对铁打的门店，流水的打工妹，这种情节了。  
我也终于脱离郊区合租房，搬到了百货商店附近的公寓楼，所以，我就是在步行回家的路上遇到他的。  
“又是你啊。”这次他终于没穿那套紫色的浴衣，也没把头发绑成椰子树了，米色的长袖卫衣和驼色长裤，靠在路灯上，要是不看手里拿着的布包起来的武【叮】器，与路人无异。  
“又是你啊——”大约是确认了不惹毛对方，说些俏皮话也无妨的缘故，我重复了一遍他的话。  
“真是命中注定哦~！”他的心情好像很不错，他“工作”以外的部分好像很好相处的样子。  
“是啊，来我家吃饭吗？”我问道，那天我正打算做三杯鸡，将鸡肉切块，锅内倒入香油，先放入姜片大蒜辣椒煎至微焦，再放入几粒冰糖炒出糖色。鸡肉下锅后紧接着就是重中之重的“三杯”，依次倒入米酒和酱油，不需要额外的一滴水，翻炒后焖锅，等到汤汁收得差不多的时候加上一点灵魂——九层塔。成功的三杯鸡的话，绝对是完美的酱油焦糖色，上面还要保持着一流的油光。  
“这次终于不求婚了吗？”果然我在他眼里完全就是好玩的路人甲形象，“也不用敬语了。”  
“喂，你都当笑话听了，我再求婚岂不是很怪。”我走在前面带路，他好像拿出手机在回复谁的消息，“对了，你还记得吗，我叫优子。”  
“嗯……哦。”  
-  
“还以为你是那种认为让女性做家务的就够了的家伙呢。”  
吃完饭躺在沙发上，洗碗机隆隆地作响，我试图找点什么喝的让气氛不那么尴尬时，从柜子的角落翻出了新年时的那瓶喝完的荔枝酒瓶。  
可怕的是信长显然也记得他在我房间喝过的那瓶酒，他的表情凝固了，缓缓说道：“你是……痴女吗？”  
“……”  
此情此景，恰如此时此刻。  
不知是谁先动的手，还是气氛太过粘稠。  
我们做了成年人才能做的，大部分网站会屏蔽的事情。  
我也如愿以偿地摸到了他的长发，在我的汗水滴落在他胸膛上的时候，透明的液滴划过山峦起伏的麦色土地没入丛林。黑发光泽、顺滑、以及说不出的柔软。  
他很少有声音发出，像小说里在时代背景下隐忍的武【叮咚】士，但我知道不是这样的。  
这只是他的表象。  
有力的手臂钳制住我，只因为单纯的摩擦行为并不能让他发挥出全部实力，只有我时不时使坏时，才会发出气声的喘息。声音很轻微，可在我耳里却是“盘古之君，嘘为风雨，吹为雷电。”我忍不住搂紧他，靠近他，贴紧他，想占有他，不管是嘘声，喘声，还是风声，雨声，雷声，什么都好。  
我都想占有，即便我清楚这是不可能的。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天醒来时，床上早已空无一人，只有洗碗机里多出来的一双筷子提醒着我是真的有人来过。  
因为搬家后的距离只要步行十分钟就可以到达百货商店，而十点钟开门的话，员工只要在九点半到达，开始准备营业就好。  
可即便工资上涨有了换新居所的资格，但在生活上还是做不到毫无顾忌的消费，因此我通常留有充足的时间来制作午餐。  
午饭便当做的是适合冷食的，鸡蛋土豆泥沙拉和柠檬百里香煎三文鱼配上两颗小番茄。  
极具夏日风味，适合用于冷静大脑，即便友客鑫的三月初气温还保持在零上个位数，距离夏天还有一段时间。  
对于信长的不告而别完全在我意料之中，他走了我也没有太多失望的情绪。  
毕竟单说对方会和我回家吃饭这一件事就够出乎意料的，因为在我看来如果性别对调的话，我的大部分行为可以称得上是猥琐痴汉了。  
也不知道下次再见到对方是什么时候，我边努力地掐断这种想法，边步行出了门。  
-  
上班的生活总归是平淡的，贵价西服店的客人也不总是那么密集的。  
更多的时候还要负责给准备过生日vip的客人发邮件和生日礼物，通常是印有logo的品牌相关和生日蛋糕。以及确认百货商店的节庆活动，折扣，本季新品的销量等等一堆杂务。  
“咦，优子最近总分心呢~”这会儿店里没人，搭班的同事找我搭话道：“不会是恋爱了吧！”  
“啊…没有呢。”信长漂亮的长发落在左肩背蜘蛛纹身上的情景在我眼前一闪而过。  
“你都停顿了，绝对是想到谁了吧！”她的语气有些激动，眼里好像闪着星星，亮晶晶地盯着我。  
“说嘛说嘛～”她央求着，无聊的日常里，只有情感上的八卦可以用作点缀。  
“真的没有啦…”  
还好店长的一个眼神，救回了我，使我得以继续整理资料。  
可我心里都是刚才闪过的画面，以至于连这简单的活计都干得有些失神，总忍不住想到些别的。  
今天是周五，因此会比平常多上半小时的班，刚好又要去超市采购，回到家时已经七点多了，初春的友客鑫天黑得很早。  
我用钥匙开门时，总觉得有些许不对，把装有食材的塑料袋放在地上，从包里拿出防狼电击棍，贴着墙弓身悄悄走进去。  
房型不是归整的矩形，走过门宽的细长走廊要先看到开放式的厨房，右边的视野被墙壁挡住，只能看到从百叶窗缝隙中投下的霓虹光影。  
再往前多走几步，看见墨绿色的沙发上冒出个头，我这才松了口气说道：“什么嘛，是你啊。”  
沙发上那人转过头，电视节目反射出的光亮幽幽地打在他的左边脸：“喂。”  
他先是同我打了个招呼，在看到我手上还捏紧的东西后大笑出了声：“哈哈哈哈哈——！”  
一道银光直朝我射来，打掉了我拿着的防狼电击棍，震得我虎口发麻。  
“你实在是有趣的很。”  
我捡起地上刚才击中我的手上东西的勺子，也不知道这么暗，他是怎么随便一扔就中的。  
“天黑了也不开个灯。”我淡淡说道，转身去门口提起刚才放在地上的食材，“好久不见。”  
今天买的是菜只有一人份的关东煮汤料包和食材，因为半个多月没再见到他的缘故，我总觉得他短期内不会再出现了，上次的三杯鸡其实也是我本来打算分两顿的量。  
“你吃了吗？”我问道。  
关于他的信息我了解的太少，不知道他平常究竟是干什么的，为什么又来到友客鑫，怎么进的我家门。  
“我只买了一个人的菜。”我说道，“要出去吃饭吗？”  
他又穿着那条紫色浴袍，拿着我放在冰箱里珍藏的芒果冰淇淋的空罐朝我展示空空如也的底部，说道：“果然还是太甜了啊…”  
“觉得太甜就不要吃完啊……”真是跟外表完全不一样，总喜欢做点试探人的生气反应的行为。  
-  
他没问我要带他去哪吃什么，就跟在我身后由我领路。  
昏黄的路灯下，积雪融化后的水滩积垢在地砖的缝隙，街道右边是在室外有坐的餐厅，因此可以听到食客的大声喧哗。  
信长的打扮在友客鑫的街道上算得上是奇装异服，路人的视线总是频频落在我们身上，我转头过去停下脚步，搓了搓手，朝手心呼了口气。  
“干嘛？”他说道，眼皮耷拉着，等着我的下一步动作。  
我又发表了跟上下文完全没有关系且毫无逻辑的发言：“能牵手吗？”  
“哈！？”果然对付信长的最好办法就是这样突如其来的直球，以至于他又露出了这种看外星人的表情，真可爱啊。  
“不行吗？”我走近后，微微仰头看着他。  
我自认为我们的身高差很合适，只要稍微抬头就能跟他对视，很容易显得深情款款。  
要是能以这个姿势接吻就好了。  
“喏。”他把手掌朝上伸出来在我面前。  
“哈！？”这回轮到我震惊了，按理说不应该直接无视我吗。  
“呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈哈！”大笑声引得外来的视线更多了，他笑得眉骨都扬了起来，深灰色的眼睛有神地盯着我。  
果然他又在玩我，我有些无语地把手搭在他的手心上，继续向目的地走着。  
他的指节宽大，手掌厚实，虎口和食指的第二指节有结实的茧。  
是真的握刀的手啊。  
我这样感叹着，信长身体的热度源源不断地通过我的左手传遍我全身，像给停摆的手表重新上了发条，我的心也活跃起来。  
-  
选定的餐厅是自助火锅，总觉得在冷天还是吃热气腾腾的，有汤的食物最幸福了。  
我先把菜单递给了他，试图以此来观察他的偏好。  
我们面对面坐着，他接过菜单，看了两眼后说道：“就这么想一直试探我吗？”  
“欸——”虽然我知道我的行为是很明显，但他就这么直接地点出来，我只能回复道：“毕竟我对你了解太少了嘛。”  
“真是个直肠子啊。”信长的声音带着笑意，应该是没多大介意，随意地翻看着菜单。  
“为了和您结婚，我会努力的！”我摆出夸张的表情，隐隐有些期待。  
“每次都用一样的招式的话，现在已经不管用了哦。”他连眼皮也没有抬一下，在菜单纸上画圈点菜。  
“可我要是不有趣了，会见不到你的吧——”我拖长了尾音，是的，我很清楚对方会在这里跟我吃饭并且容忍我的试探的原因，很大程度上只是因为他恰好无聊而我又刚好足够好玩。  
“还挺有自知之明。”  
“那肯定是啦，所以我会努力的！”我笑了笑，权当对方实在夸奖我了，“毕竟你长得就是很好看嘛，我看到你就喜欢你了。”  
见他没反应，也没不爽，我继续发表我的言论：“当然了性格也很好，很善良，吃完饭还会……”  
他的捧腹大笑打断了我的滔滔不绝：“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈‘善良’！”  
“因为你那时候救了我嘛。”  
我解释道，好吧，这形容词说出来我自己都觉得尴尬。  
“我现在也可以杀了你哦。”  
他的声音压低，却没放出令我浑身发冷的杀气，于是我放松地说起了俏皮话。  
“那你想要我怎么形容，说你邪恶又没有良知的大魔头吗？”  
“欸——经常被这么说呢。”他露出了回忆的神色，真可怕啊，我理所当然地相信了他的“反派台词”，也理所当然地害怕着我竟然跟这样的人待在一起，以及害怕失去那点微薄的同理心。  
“那好吧，邪恶又没有良知的大魔头。”我不想再探查下去，至少目前是这样，“我要吃鸳鸯锅，你点的太辣啦。”


	6. Chapter 6

锅底很快就先菜品一步上来，友客鑫的夜生活里，七八点钟才意味着开始。  
周围座位熙熙攘攘地分布了并排坐的黏腻情侣、像是学生的年轻人聚会和从年长到年幼者皆有的家庭。我和奇装异服的信长，待在里面也没有显得很怪，当然，也有他没绑椰子头的缘故啦。  
“要去拿蘸料吗？”我指了指不远处了自助料理台。  
我俩起身后，各自奔赴目的地，等我回到座位后，差点被桌上的十多个小碗惊呆了，他是把每种都来了一点吗？  
“你是强盗吗？”我忍不住吐槽，“这也太多了。”  
听到我的话他不知为何又笑出声了，总觉得今天对方发笑的次数不一般得多，尽管我们总共也就是第六次碰面。  
菜品开始陆续上菜，我点了一杯奇异果汁，鸳鸯锅红汤的那一边已经开始翻滚，白汤却还迟迟没有动静。  
眼看着信长直接将一盘肥牛下到他那边，我欲哭无泪地说道：“你果然是强盗吧！”  
“是哦。”他又拿起盘肥羊下锅，表情像是在当着小狗的面炫耀火腿肠后又自己吃下那样恶劣，当然，我是那只被炫耀的小狗。  
“那我也要吃你那边！”哼，吃辣？不过如此。  
……  
“好辣好辣！！”  
沾满蘸料的肉片才刚抵达舌尖，眼泪就先行大脑一步，自顾自地流了下来。  
猛吸一口果汁，可还是祛除不了舌尖上的痛感。  
“真的好辣！”  
我左手去拿纸巾擦眼泪，右手拼命的扇风，试图让辣味快点降温。  
“信长你怎么能吃这么…嘶…哈…辣辣辣！”  
“信长——我要喝你的水——！”  
我盯着他刚才喝过一口的水杯说道。  
“？”他看了一眼我还有小半杯的奇异果汁，露出了“你想干嘛”的表情。  
为什么同样是一锅辣汤，他能一点反应都没有。我想不通，但一点也不影响我觉得辣。  
“信长——我要用你的杯子喝水~！”  
“信长~~我要用你喝过的杯子喝水~！”  
“信长——”  
“你是痴女吗？”他把杯子重重地落在我面前，溅出的水滴在光亮的桌面上，“不准再叫我名字。”  
“你问过这个痴女问题啦。”我捧起杯子，像在品尝82年的陈酿雪碧那样，深吸了一口仙气，十分夸张且做作地喝了一口，“我就是在明恋你啊。”  
白汤沸腾后的水蒸气挡在我们之间，使我得以光明正大瞧着信长，对方找服务员要了一杯水。我恰巧可以借机观察他的侧脸，信长的睫毛是笔直的、有下垂感的那种，和我在美容院种的电眼卷翘款质感完全不一样，有如雪松的针叶，让我着迷。  
信长的发质很好，就像从不主动减肥的男生总是比费尽心思减肥的女生瘦很多那样，他的发质也比每周都去美发沙龙做护理的精致女性好上很多，更何况是几乎不去店里护理的我。  
尽管长发是很好看，但披着总归是不方便吃饭的，我从包里拿出两个发圈，递出一个给信长，说道：“要把头发绑起来吗？”  
他接过发圈，双臂先是抬到脑后的位置捋了捋头发，再用灵巧的手指将头发束在一起，绑了个低低的马尾。  
真性感啊，长发男人绑头发的动作果然最性感了。  
我盯着信长的动作，嘴角不自觉地上扬。  
他大概是被盯得毛毛的了，绑好头发后看了我一眼，“你又想干嘛，笑得这么恶心。”  
“嘿嘿嘿……没有啦。”我端庄且优雅的高定西服店的一流售货员人设逐渐崩塌，成了一个看到信长就“嘿嘿嘿”的痴女变态。  
但我还是忍不住想道，什么时候能亲手给他绑一次头发就好了。  
“我现在能叫你名字了吗？”我问道。  
“为什么要叫？”  
“我想跟你说话嘛。”  
他的胳膊肘靠在桌上撑着脸，懒洋洋地瞧着我。  
“我不让你叫，你就不说话了吗？”  
“打扰了。”  
我收了声，将注意力转移到火锅上。  
锅里的热汤沸腾着，一开始就下锅的丸子终于熟透浮出水面。可每当随着我筷子的接近，丸子总会恰好地在翻滚白汤里巧妙地避开。  
可恶！  
你说用漏勺？  
不可能的，就这夹个丸子，有啥不行的。  
戳戳，戳戳戳。  
可恶！  
一双筷子从对面伸过来，快速且精准地插进了我的目标。  
“信长！”  
原来武力值高还能用在吃火锅夹丸子上吗？  
“你为什么夹我的丸子！”  
“是你的你怎么不夹起来？”  
“可恶！”  
“你太弱了。”  
他一边说着，一边接连不断地，准确无误地将筷子伸进锅里夹起一个个丸子放在他的那堆蘸料碗的其中一个里。  
那我吃啥呢？  
大约是我眼里的失望太过明显，他兴味盎然地把那装满丸子的碗推到我面前，看着说道：“我说了不准再叫我名字。”  
“嘿嘿嘿……”我的幸福好像快要从胸口上涌溢出，嘴角难以自控地咧到了甚至有些夸张的程度，刚因为辣味才好不容易止住的泪水，现在眼眶温热似乎又要满出来了，“你怎么这么好呜。”  
好想拿手机出来拍照，但真要这么做的话，别说见不到信长了，可能连明天的太阳也见不到了。  
“不过，我能说话吗？”  
信长现在的表情大概就是：我知道丸子堵不住你的嘴几分钟但没想到安静的时间过得这么快。  
“说什么？”  
“我想问很多很多问题。”  
“我要说不能，你就不问了？”  
他放下筷子，双臂交叉在胸前。  
“聪明噢！那我能问吗？”  
火锅因为持续沸腾而水量减少，服务员过来加了一次汤后，水面重归平静。  
他盯着我，没有说话，我感到一丝慌张。  
“好吧，那我能问几个？”我说道。  
他的姿态还是没有变化，继续盯着我，我更慌张了。  
“我就问一个好不好，拜托了！”我双手合十作请求状。  
“要是问得不好，我会砍了你也说不定哦。”  
“你还记得我叫什么名字吗？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
我拿起刚才勾画菜单时用的铅笔，在菜单反面写上我的名字递给他。  
“优子·亚苏达。”我佯装小心翼翼地抬起头看着他，“你还要砍了我吗？”  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈…！”他本来凝滞的面部突然崩裂，上扬的嘴角旁有浅浅的笑纹，“果然没看错你，真有趣哩！”  
-  
结账后我推开店门，室内的暖气和室外的冷风起了冲突，刺激得我浑身一哆嗦。  
现下差不多快十点了，不至于说空无一人，但街道上大部分人已经准备回家了。空荡荡的路两边立着光秃秃的绿植，风吹过显得格外萧瑟。  
我抬头看着站在外边等我的信长，理论上来说他的衣服也只有那薄薄一件，不冷吗？  
我走上前，把手伸到他面前，说道：“今天还能牵手吗？”  
手心传来的热度直达我的肺腑，同时也告诉我，信长他，是真的不怕冷。  
只可惜下次见到他又不知道什么时候了，想到这不免有些委屈。  
也许我的脱线发言能有个八成几率，可以让对方多待一会儿，然而我突然又不想做这样的事。  
就算对方会偏好有话直说的个性，但总是没头没脑也会被讨厌的吧。  
于是我拉着他的手，两人无声且沉默地走过这一段路，除却背景呼呼的风声和塑料或纸片垃圾的摩擦地板声。  
在友客鑫的初春，能牵手真好。


	7. Chapter 7

休息日早晨的阳光透过百叶窗间的缝隙，惯常的生物钟准确无误地把我叫醒，即便是在经历了一个被绿绿的网站打码的夜晚后。  
我眯着眼睛翻过身在床头柜摸索着手机，想要确认一下时间。可手机没摸到，倒是摸到了意外之喜。  
呈竖条状的光影落在信长的身体上，他的睡姿和以我对他的猜测来说很接近，一只手臂立起靠在床架上，另一只随意地搭在床沿自然垂下，双腿也是大大咧咧地敞开，恋爱书说了这样的人大概是永远的直肠子乐天派，随时做好为朋友两肋插刀的准备。  
室内暖气开得很足，是恍惚间会让人忽视了季节的温度。  
被子搭在信长的腰间，我忍不住侧躺着托着脸观察起他。  
大概是常年挥刀的原因，比起小臂粗壮紧实的肌肉，上臂会显得松软不少。  
腹肌的分布均匀，脖子以下的肌肉的饱满形状让我回想到它的触感，当然了，后背的肌肉纹理在我看来是最性感的，摸起来也是最让人快乐的。  
但要是能摸摸信长的腹肌就更好了，不过我都看了他这么久也没醒，偷偷摸一下不会被发现的吧。  
本着这样的心态，我伸出我的咸猪手，有些跃跃欲试。  
只可惜我的手在碰到他的前一刻被截获，他抓着我的手腕，另一只手垫在脑后，半睁着眼睛瞧着我。  
“你醒啦。”我本想说早上好，但又有些为对方还在我家的事实有些震惊，尽管这才他第二次在我家过夜。  
于是我脱口而出道：“你怎么…还在这？”  
“等等！”  
“不是！”  
“我不是这意思……你听我解释。”  
一大早的，我又犯蠢了。  
“我的意思是，你还在真是太好了！”  
他的双眼露出笑意时，会带起眼尾浅淡的笑纹。  
“真有活力啊，优子。”他说道。  
！！  
只有两个音节的名字从他口中吐出像在朗诵以我为名的圣典，一瞬间我震惊地瞪大了双眼，强烈的幸福感让我失语。  
“…你叫了我名字……！”  
“嘻，不错吧。”  
我捧起他抓着我手腕的手臂，说道：“信长，我们已经牵过手了。”  
“你又想怎样？”他挑了挑眉，说道。  
“我们现在能抱抱了吗？”  
我越来越感到我的得寸进尺和无法无天。  
在我充满期冀的眼神下，他侧身过来，托着脑袋轻飘飘地瞧了我一眼，说道：“你还真是从来不害臊哩。”  
“你是答应了吗！”  
“信长！”  
“算是吧。”  
“哇呜。”  
我扑上去，埋在他的胸膛里，脸紧贴着他脖子以下的部位，可以感受到由他笑声引起的阵阵震动。  
紧接着是他的再一次翻身，宽大的阴影盖住了窗外透入的光线，使得我可以全神贯注地被他所聚焦。  
-  
在经历了一番孤男寡女共处一室之后必备的会被屏蔽的干柴烈火大动作后，我洗漱完正在做早餐。  
早餐是方便快捷的开放式三明治，需要准备的只有烘烤好的吐司，切片的牛油果，一点点番茄莎莎酱，或者朴素的盐和黑胡椒。  
饮品选择的是无酒精版的凤梨可乐达，因为没有酒精，所以只要把材料倒在一起就很好喝，鲜奶油、椰浆、碎冰块和最最最重要的——滤好的凤梨汁。  
我听到浴室里水声渐停，信长围着浴巾就这样直接走出来了，长发没有吹干，湿嗒嗒地贴在身上，水滴顺着皮肤的肌理下滑。  
我咽了咽口水，努力让自己视线不要太油腻，拿起沙发上的那套衣服递给信长：“要是不介意的话，请穿这套。”  
我准备的衣服是套普通的黑色连帽卫衣和深色长裤，他接过后抬眼看着我，说道：“哪来的？”  
“噗，没人穿过啦，挂在阳台上假装自己有男朋友用的。”  
“假装男朋友？”  
“这样子被入室抢劫的几率多少会小点，如果只有女性很容易被犯罪吧。”  
“原来还有这种事吗？”他点点头。  
“这是只有女性才会有的烦恼啦。”我叹了口气，友客鑫的治安实在让人不敢恭维，幼稚的手段至少也聊胜于无。  
“是你太弱了。”  
“是你太强了。”  
听到这话，他好像很受用的样子，转身去换了衣服。  
衣服的码数是XL，对于信长来说差不多合身，可是卫衣正面夸张的喷漆图案和背后的巨大logo有些过于新潮了，尤其是深色长裤上还破了两个洞，穿在信长身上实在有些格格不入。  
“噗。”我忍俊不禁，朝对方挥手示意对方过来吃早餐。  
好在他也没觉得怎么样，也是，毕竟他本来的衣服在友客鑫的城市里看来才是真正的奇装异服。  
用餐时我向对方提议道要不要出门看电影，谁知道他竟然说没有看过电影。我不禁怀疑他以前过的什么日子，不过我最后还是没有问出口，总觉得这个问题背后太危险了，而且他最后也答应了出门走走。  
可就在我换好衣服准备化妆时，他打断了我。  
信长不知道什么时候换回了他原来的衣服，头发被他用布条绑成椰子树在头顶，武【。】士【。】刀挎在腰间，站在门口回复手机消息。  
“喂，走了。”  
“啊……”  
我难免会有些微的失落，可他的来去本就不是我能左右的。  
于是提议道：“那还能抱抱吗？”  
很浅很浅的愉悦感在他脸上一闪而过，微笑带起他的法令纹，他说道：“下次吧，优子。”  
-  
大概是因为对方上次离开时留下的那句下次吧，成了我最近魂不守舍的罪魁祸首，脑海里总是划过他那点，浅薄的、转瞬即逝的、难以被捕捉的富有温馨感的情绪。  
此后的时间推移，对方来的时间跟频率几乎没有定数，但我总归平均每个月能见上他一次。  
平日里店里同时上班的加上店长有四到六人，根据调休时间浮动着，午餐时间是两人两人地轮换着吃饭。  
今天吃饭的时候，同我搭班的同事有一搭没一搭和我闲聊着。  
“优子你今天吃的什么~”  
“三文鱼刺身饭。”我向她展示道，现下又差不多是八月底了，距离我跟信长的第一次碰面很快就要凑够一周年。天气比起去年炎热了不少，冷食的米饭在这温度下算是比较容易入口的好选择。  
“哇~你每天都好精致，我好酸啊。”她在我跟前甩了甩地铁站咖啡店面包的包装袋，“要是能和优子结婚一定很幸福吧。”  
“噗，这完全没道理嘛。”我笑着应对，劲瘦的麦色腰身和挂着汗珠的蜘蛛纹身的画面在我眼前一闪而过。  
“优子难道没想过结婚吗？”她问道，“不过现在也很流行不婚哦~”  
“是没怎么仔细想过呢。”因为我已经快要明恋一周年了啊。  
……  
“欸，优子你在在发呆哦~”对方的手在我眼前挥了挥，“你在想谁了啦？”  
“没有哦。”我赶忙否认。  
“优子~你太明显啦，稍微一提到这个话题你就会发呆走神。”同事完全就是一流的八卦专家，恋爱雷达总是过于敏感。  
“等你公开那天一定要请我们吃饭哦。”她嘻嘻笑着。  
“是啦是啦。”  
“果然，优子你就是有恋爱对象了！！”同事露出八颗牙齿嘴角上扬，有如名侦探解决案件那样，光抓住点线索就足以让她兴奋。  
“没有！”这倒是真的，我们现在的关系，简直就是来去自如的长发靓仔和她苦逼的穷苦收留站站长，除非他主动找我，否则完全没有主动联系对方的方法。  
“优子你的表情完全就是爱上一个渣男了啊。”她凑近我，脸部在我眼前放大。  
“你是不是爱上了一个365天你最多见到65天个零头的渣男？”  
“对方是不是从来没有给过你一句承诺？”  
“是不是你连他的信息都一知半解？”  
“是不是每次约会还要你包吃包住包睡？”  
“是不是他是你的唯一，你是他的千分之一？”  
“也还好啦。”我打哈哈。  
“什么！！”  
“优子，果然你有男朋友了吧！！！”  
“还是个渣男！！”  
-  
虽然我本意是觉得能和信长保持现在的关系已经足够幸福了，毕竟对方也从来没有要求过我什么，出门吃饭也是吃我喜欢的，平常也很随心所欲，我买什么他就穿什么。  
但真要说起来，他除了他的帅，好像也没付出点别的什么，不对，还有高质量的体力活。  
可一想到对方可能也会和别人做一样的事情，我就坐立难安，我维持着心神不宁的状态直到下班，连客人信息录入也填错好几次。  
下班前中午的同事过来和我道歉，说不是故意说那样的话，让我放宽心。我摆摆手说自己真的没有男朋友，对方一脸不信任并且沉痛且抱歉地拍了拍我的肩膀说会好好补偿我的。  
回家的路上这件事一直在我脑子里挥之不去，以至于我太过失神，连撞上路人也没注意到。  
“对不起！”我立刻鞠躬道歉。  
被撞得后退了两步的是个男人，他鼻孔很大，正凶神恶煞地瞪着我，汗水从他光洁的头顶滑下，把圆领的白色T恤边浸得黄黄的。  
“十分不好意思，我会注意的。”  
“要是道歉有用的话，还要警察干什么。”  
虽然对方的台词过于雷人，但这时候也顾不上吐槽了，他要闹事的苗头太过明显，我猜测大概是要些实质性的补偿吧。  
“请问我能怎么补偿你呢？在我能力范围之内。”我说道。  
“十万戒尼，一个子儿都不能少！”他说话时身体前倾，唾沫四溅。  
“先生您这样会不会太过分，我只是碰到您了，十万戒尼未免狮子开大口。”我说道，“不如我给您从便利店买份晚饭和水，您看可以吗？”  
“不可能，你知道我是谁吗？怎么可能说算就算了！”他音量逐渐增大，引起路人的旁观，“一分都不能少！”  
“您这样会让我很为难。”  
他的手机响了，只听见他应声说了几句什么，转头和我说道：“要我原谅你也不是不可以，就给我走路去xx街买份晚饭我就勉强不追究了。”  
“要不是我赶时间，哼，女人，你等着瞧吧！”  
为了快点解决这个事件，在确认对方不要我给的现金，要我亲自去买来这一点之后，我掏出了我的防狼电击棍，按对方说的路线走。  
虽然信长之前表示了对我防狼电击棍的不屑，但是对于普通人自保我相信还是派得上用场的。  
他这司马昭之心，疑似路人皆知，总不可能有什么好事等着我，等会儿路过小巷被从里面来个“摸头杀”也不意外，电影都是这样演的嘛。  
我也没真打算按照对方路线走，为什么不能去附近的便利店按要求买一样的东西呢？  
意外总比想象之中来得更快，不需要什么暗巷还是停车场，直接在这条没什么人大路上，一辆黑色商务车停下，里面直接冲出两个男人。  
遇到这情形谁还来得及像电影女主那样来个时间暂停把心理活动说完啊，我拔腿就跑，希望冲进前面200米的便利店寻求庇护。  
可身后的两个男人还没发出什么声音我就听到破风声和重物倒地的声音。  
然而我不敢回头，这时，一个紫色的身影在我面前立住，我“碰”的一声撞了上去。  
“信长！？”我惊讶出声。  
“是我。”他还是挎着那把刀，留下一个半侧脸给我，朝愣在原地惊魂未定的我说道：“喂，走了。”  
“真的是你！”  
我顺其自然地拉上他的手，朝回家的方向走去。  
至于说刚才发生的事？  
拜托，有信长在的话，那只能成为成年人之间心照不宣的秘密。  
-  
这半年来，即便我对他的一切仍旧知之甚少，但我们之间的氛围还是明显有了进步。  
可一旦从刚才的事件中冷静下来后，还是很容易想到走路时害我走神的那个问题。  
我知道猜疑是不好的，也不符合我有话直说的人设。  
更不觉得自己现在应该想这些有的没的情感问题，为什么不想想刚才遇到的人呢？  
即便对方的举动是有些夸张了，但也是自己有错在先，走路时不小心撞到了对方。  
遇到的黑色商务车也不一定是他的同伙，指不定他现在还在原地等我呢。  
刚才朝自己冲来的人是真的想对自己做坏事吗，我也不知道，那两个人后来怎么了？我也不敢回头看。  
再想到信长“从天而降救我于水火之中”，像什么“城市里的超级英雄”，又有些激动。  
不知不觉，我和信长间的沉默保持了很久，长到他都主动发问了，说道：“怎么？吓到了？”  
“不是。”我摇摇头，“也没有啦。”  
“是吗？”他显然是不相信。  
“就是在想刚才那个人要是还在原地等我怎么办？”  
“那你现在应该死了差不多。”信长躺在沙发上，又在吃每次吃了都觉得太甜但还是要吃的冰淇淋。  
“为什么？”  
“因为是他故意撞的你。”  
“哈？”我不免愣住，“所以一开始就……？”  
“你还是太弱了。”  
“好吧。”  
虽然主要的问题已经解决，但沉默还是驻留在这个房间。  
“说吧，你想问什么？”  
我悄悄竖起耳朵，听到他这样说道。  
“真的可以吗？”我问道，“我能拥有你的手机号吗？”  
“你不是一直都有吗？”他有些疑惑。  
“什么？？”不可能！  
“我不是填过吗？”  
“我……”是说最开始送货上门时候的事吗？“店里不允许我们私自联系客人的，所以……”  
“嘻！”他笑得好大声，“我还以为你早就知道哩！”  
“你突然要我手机号干什么？”他问道。  
“没有，就是上班时候突然说到。”  
我们能这么有一搭没一搭的闲聊也是这半年来关系进步的体现。  
“你还想说什么？”信长能这么直接地一眼看穿我也是这半年来的变化，至于他为什么能这么轻易看透我，据他的原话来说还是“你太弱了。”  
“真的没什么了。”  
难道要我把同事觉得他可能是骗吃骗喝骗住骗睡并且脚踏无数条船的渣男事实说出来吗？  
好吧他不是，我才是那个第一眼看到就发表奇妙的疑似骚扰言论的那位。  
“好吧我有事。”  
“我……”  
“我是不是只是你包吃包住的友客鑫专用落脚点之一……”  
我抱着对方听到后会生气一走了之甚至直接砍了我的风险和心态说出了这句话。  
“呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”听到我这话之后，他顿时笑得直拍桌面，“你是真的很有趣哩！还很好笑！”  
“喂！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”他竟然还在笑，我有些气短，不知是哪里值得他笑这么久。  
明明我很在意他的回答，毕竟这可是我，优子·亚苏达的明恋啊！


	8. Chapter 8

时间总这样不紧不慢地过着，即便是平静且乏味的日常，在我看来也是值得珍惜的小确幸。  
我和信长的关系并不是我生活的重心和全部，每周二的超商打折、网络营业商发来的账单邮件、公寓楼电梯里贴着的检修公告和路边的两只野狗，平凡且琐碎的杂事七零八碎地拼凑起一个人。  
信长的手机号被我保存备忘录中，起初我大概是习惯了独来独往的生活，即便偶有另一个人的加入，却很少记起联系对方，交换手机号这种充满暧昧情愫又让人怦然心动的恋爱剧必备情节，在我们这顶多是走了个过场。  
直到有天用手机拍照时，无意间按到了转发，平日里要十多秒的发信时间，那次还没来得及取消就显示发送已成功，我赶忙补充说是意外，请忽视就好了。然而，更令人意外的是收到了来自信长的回信。  
我发送的图片是早晨做的咖啡拉花，装在前几日刚去旧货市场淘来的漂亮杯子里。  
回复短信里他问道这是什么。  
我答复他这是我早餐做的拿铁，上面的拉花是只兔子。  
可惜他就没再回我了，也许是在忙吧。  
不过自这之后，我开始偶尔给他分享图片，有路边看到的流浪猫，积雪中的脚印，店里一起点的抹茶流心可颂。信长回复的次数并不多，极其难得的时候会给我发上一两张照片，也是本人不入镜的无意义照片，但在我看来算得上是非比寻常的宝物，大概是“信长这家伙也会交代行踪了啊？”的感受。  
分享欲在一段感情中是很重要的部分，无论这段感情是爱情、友情或是亲情也好，分享欲的缺失也意味着关系的减淡和断裂。放学回家和家长分享同桌在试卷上写错了自己的名字，和朋友说起坐公车时遇到了无良的前男友，又或者我今天吃寿司时不小心吃了一大口芥末。因为喜欢，因为在意，才会想要分享，想要让你知道。  
-  
我一直都承认自己是个比较冷情的人，父母早早去世后，年幼的我搬去乡下跟唯一的独居的姑妈居住，直到上大学后搬来了友客鑫。期间也有很多年没有回去看过姑妈，我们之间的联系本应该更紧密，却没有一个人想把它拉紧些，只保持着过节时才有的一个电话。  
在友客鑫正式入冬的十一月，我突然在上班时接到了老家的电话，说是我唯一的亲人去世了。  
这则消息带来的打击和悲伤远比想象的大，我匆匆请假后随意地收拾了行李乘火车回老家参加葬礼。  
姑妈走得很安详，据乡下的邻居说是当天就被发现，然后通知了我。  
葬礼的知宾在棺椁旁念念有词，他站得离我很近，可我的听觉像是被封闭了那样，怎么也听不清。  
来参加仪式的人很少，因为我是姑妈唯一的亲人了，剩下的都是一个村里的邻居。  
他们看向我的视线有怜悯的、轻视的、冷漠的，我不知道该怎么说，我好像成了鱼缸里的最后一只金鱼，隔着浑浊的水和厚重的玻璃麻木地聚焦着周围。  
葬礼的负责人过来和我说姑妈生前就把一切都安排好了，很感谢我能过来参加，并把姑妈房子的钥匙给了我。  
姑妈的房子收拾的很干净，除了我小时候住的客房，其他家具都被厚厚的白布罩着。  
我的床单还铺着以前我俩一起去裁缝店里扯的粉色蝴蝶结小熊图案的床单，床头柜上是倒扣下的全家福和蘑菇形小夜灯，房间里的空气闻起来像是十年前的味道，一样的洁净的、阳光晒过的、血缘的味道。  
玻璃窗也是老式的花玻璃，凹凸不平地折射出扭曲而眩晕的日光。  
老家的天气比起城市里要冷上不少，哪怕是阳光最充足的下午，没有开暖气的室内也只有个位数的温度。  
我脱下手套，皮肤刚接触空气，热量就开始飞速的流失。我将手盖在瓷砖地板上的光亮处，试图感受到一点被太阳照射的温暖。可是好冷啊，我跪伏在地上，整个人趴下，将脸和手紧密地贴在地板上，看着光线中有灰尘在飞舞。  
小时候常这样将耳朵贴在地上，感受姑妈走路时拖鞋拍击地板的声音，不一会儿她就会来到我的房间，放下手中的活，和我一起贴在地板上，然后像妈妈一样拍拍我的后背，跟我讲彼得潘和永无岛的故事。  
我好像有些难过，心脏有如反复被从冰箱拿出解冻又继续冰冻的冻梨那样，烂烂的、容易揭开表皮的、内里全是汁水的。  
我维持着这个姿势，凝固住的大脑里闪过如同走马灯般的回忆，是关于我和姑妈的模糊记忆。  
不知道时间过去多久，还是也被冻住在了这一刻，但天色总归是暗了下来。  
我的身体传来麻痹的感觉，因为姿势保持了太久，血液有些不流通，窗外的白色路灯是这里唯一的光源。  
“嗤——”  
一道银光闪过，利刃划破空气直直地没入我耳边的瓷砖缝里，我先是感受到左侧脸上的温热，再一阵刺痛传来。  
我跪坐着，靠在墙上，愣愣地看着武【。】士【。】刀的主人，说道：“信长……？”  
“你不在友客鑫。”他的语气和平常是不一样的，多了几分冷意，让我有些害怕。  
我抬头看向他，信长的眼神尖利，就像他的刀，割裂开来把我塑封的隔膜。  
我很害怕。  
但正是这打开了我心脏里关于悲伤的开关，我扑上去，抱住信长。  
很明显的，他的肌肉坚硬，左手直接捏住我的脖颈，像捏着只待宰的乳鸽。  
我再也忍不住了，眼泪如泄洪般奔涌而出。  
“呜呜呜哇哇呜呜呜哇——”  
“信长——”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜！”  
滚烫的眼泪混着左侧脸伤口的血液流进嘴里，是咸的。  
“信长——”  
我不知他现在是作何反应，哭泣和发泄悲伤已占据我的大脑，只能感受到脖颈上的有力大手终究是松开了。  
我埋在他的紫色浴袍里，双臂紧紧地搂着他的后背，哭得好大声。  
也不知是过去多久，我的哭声终于转为抽噎，信长胸前的衣服早已一塌糊涂。  
“信…长呜呜…呜我好…难过呜呜…呜呜。”  
他的呼吸就打在我耳边，在冰冷的近乎零下温度的晚上，快速液化成了无数颗水滴湿润了我的脸。  
我近乎虔诚地踮起脚尖，跟他对视，说道：“信长，我要亲你。”  
和他的身体比起来，他的嘴唇是温凉的，双唇重合后，我又没有缘由地流泪了。  
他自然垂落在身体两边的手终于有了动作，搂紧了我的腰部，低头加深了这个吻。  
他今天绑的椰子头，我伸手过去想要解开他的头发，他却直接抽下了发带，齐背的长发披下，有几根头发刮蹭的我脸痒痒的，将我抵在墙上。  
他的胡茬粗糙，接吻时摩擦着我下巴的皮肤，我认真地、有如朝圣般地舔舐他的牙齿，吮吸他的嘴唇，幻想他叫我名字时舌尖会有的颤动。  
信长很擅长择菜，一片一片地把卷心菜的叶子剥开。  
“好…呜…冷。”我打了个哆嗦。  
他没说话，想要把卷心菜炒的好吃，总是要热油的。  
背后是冷硬的墙壁，身前是他鲜活的，带有希望的□□。  
这是人类目前能够想象到的最紧密的拥抱，我咬住他的肩膀，指甲划过他背后的蜘蛛纹身，锅铲在锅里拨弄着。  
可我还是好难过，好悲伤，酸涩且苦闷的情感塞满了我。  
我本以为自己是个冷情的人，可我怎么会这么想哭呢？  
“信…长…”  
“我的姑妈，再也见不到她了。”  
“信…长…”  
回应我的是一比一次口口的口口，我失神地在他耳边念叨着，同他讲述我和姑妈的回忆，我本应该早就忘掉的琐碎事情。  
也许是我的碎碎念让他听烦了，炒菜锅被端到了我铺着粉红色蝴蝶结小熊图案的童年床单上，颠锅，翻炒，信长甚至还用手指尝了尝味道，早已失去言语的卷心菜失神地撞上床头。  
我悼念姑妈般的姿势跪伏着，听见他在背后说道：“还以为有人害怕得逃跑了哩。”  
“你真笨哩。”我学着他的语气说话，然后用一个可怕且难以置信的词语来表述接下来的行为，他宠溺地翻炒了一下卷心菜，阻止我说出更多嘲弄他的话。  
“我怎么会害怕你呢。”  
“我爱你啊，信长。”  
我说道。


	9. Chapter 9

我们一起度过的夜晚总是汹涌的、混沌的、毫无章法又直白的。  
信长走时留下一个皱巴巴的黑色塑料袋，这是他第一次在我这边留下东西，而里面泄露出的珠光宝气令我浑身一震。  
我从未在广告图片和博物馆展览以外的地方见过这么多人熠熠发光的珠宝，哪怕是工作时遇到的vvip客人也少有见过佩戴如此华美的首饰。  
我很难得的对信长的工作产生了怀疑，难道他不是黑帮吗？  
回到友客鑫前，我将剩余的家具用同样的白布盖上，好像一并被盖上了我对于血缘或是什么更亲近的渴望。  
待到我回去后查了那袋首饰的价格时，人生受到了极大的震撼，不说最贵的钻石项链拍卖价有十多亿戒尼，最便宜的红宝石胸针也要九千多万戒尼。  
可它们就被这样装在一个塑料袋里，扔在了地板上。  
作为一年年薪不过四百多万戒尼收入的普通人来说，看到这么一袋由不同富豪拍下收藏却汇集在一起的贵重珠宝，好像平日里浇水施肥的大白菜，有天突然告诉你他其实是块大翡翠白玉？  
以为自己在和什么给黑帮打工的落魄武【。】士谈什么旷世绝恋，实则遇上了……？  
怀着惴惴不安的心情等到下次见面时问道了他的答复。  
“啊，仓库里随便拿的。”  
他是这样说的。  
在我同他分享我辛辛苦苦搬砖一年也只有四百多万戒尼时，他却是露出了比我更为震惊的表情而后又哈哈大笑。  
唉，随便他吧。  
-  
我和他初次见面后的第四年，1999年的八月底，店里来了几位奇怪的客人，其中一位好像还是曾经见过的金发。  
不过金发好像没有认出我来，他们是信长的朋友吗？  
当时那另一个没有眉毛的金发直接朝着我说要买几套西服，让前去接待他们的同事好生尴尬。  
但他们的外形和奇装异服确实看起来不太好惹，在店长示意下，同事先去倒水，而由我负责接下来的部分。  
可在我展示完所有的现货以及服装图册之后，大约已经过了四十分钟，但他们还是没有做出决定，尤其是他们之间那位个子相对比较矮小的客人，不管是推荐的哪套西服都要挑刺。  
三个人还总用奇怪的眼神打量着我，好像全身上下都被x光扫射了个透。  
最终还是那位原先见过的金发先生随手指了一套，要我包装了不同码数的同样款式，最后他付的钱时还看着我胸前的名牌念道：“是优子酱哦~”。  
真是奇怪的客人啊。  
信长难道平时真的跟他们在一起工作吗？真是难以想象，可又觉得本该如此。  
-  
转日是9月1日，边吃着晚餐的辣白菜炒年糕边看电视，突然插播的新闻说到今晚市中心的黑帮火拼，以及黑帮拍卖会被洗劫一空，现场的所有人生死不明，劝说各位居民请勿参与恶□□件，保护好自身安全。  
我突然想到三年前下雨的那个夜晚，雨下得很大很大，全身湿透的我，昏黄的路灯，信长的眼窝，构成了一段明恋的开端。  
也不知道信长在干什么？  
不过我心照不宣地从不主动过问他的行程，只知道他“工作”的范围很广，有时还会带着时差过来我这边，一进门就看到他在沙发上睡觉。  
1999年的9月3日，事情来得很突然，前几天才刚见过的金发，转日就以被解剖的尸体的形式出现在同事发给我的邮件里。  
一起的还有同行的矮个男性，死相凄惨的照片下，标题写着什么A级通缉团伙——幻影旅团终被击毙，拍卖会照旧举办。  
看来是前几日的抢劫事件有了结果，真没想他们是强盗啊，还是A级通缉的罪犯。  
我往下滚动着鼠标，直到我看到黑发女性被解剖的视频中，她左腰腹上那个仅有数字是不同的眼熟纹身后，呆滞。  
信长……？  
这个纹身有什么含义吗？  
他们是一起的吗？  
巨大的恐慌震慑我的心神，信长呢？  
我手忙脚乱地从茶几上拿起我的手机，从最近联系人里找到信长的号码，编辑了短信。  
想问的内容有很多，但最终我还是只发送了一句，我看到新闻了，你还好吗？  
-  
信长终究是没有回复我的消息，连续两日环绕我的惶惶不安终于在见到他的那一刻解除。  
公寓的房门被打开，即便进来的人没有脚步声，但还是可以从突然被吹动的竖条百叶窗发出的响声可以感受到。  
门很快被合上，室内重归寂静，我看了眼时间，凌晨五点。  
我揉了揉眼睛，从床上爬起来。  
信长双臂交叉抱在胸前，佝偻着背靠在阳台外的玻璃门上，抬头望着远处。  
友客鑫凌晨五点的天空是蓝紫色的，乳白色的雾气包裹着一切，像奶油蘑菇蛤蜊汤上盖着的酥皮。  
我站在房间门口，距离他不过几米远，却好像隔着万水千山。  
他把自己包裹住了，即便他曾在这短暂地停留，但我知晓他的同伴不是我，可能是那个蜘蛛纹身，可能是新闻里的幻影旅团，可能是死掉的金发青年，甚至可能是他的那把刀，反正不是我，我都知道。  
可我还是庆幸他此刻的驻足，使得我我有机会去触碰他，哪怕隔着难以度量的漫长距离，要是能碰碰他就好了。  
我不常喝酒，冰箱里只有便利店的罐装啤酒。  
谁也没有说话。  
我既识趣又有自知之明地保持着这心照不宣的沉默。  
气氛粘稠得像以极缓速度流动的高粘度沥青，即便是冰爽的、充盈着气泡的啤酒也化不开。  
信长的眼球上有显而易见的红血丝，皮肤缺少光泽，漂亮的长发也有些毛糙。  
看来他最近过得很不好，我这样想道。  
他的眉头紧锁着，是我几年来从未见过的表情。  
他的同伴去世了吗？  
我从未应对过这样的场面，也不知道怎么去安慰一个不需要安慰的人，至少能安慰到他的不是我。  
可我终究是忍不住了，踮脚吻上他抿成一条线的嘴唇，随即又很快松开。  
他还保持着原来的姿势，一动也不动。  
天边终于出现了象征早晨一线光亮，努力挣脱乳白色浓雾。  
我轻轻叹了口气，说道：“我去做饭了。”  
时间还早，我选择做耗时较长的龙虾粥。  
先将大米浸泡在水里备用，再把新鲜龙虾拿出来，折根虾须从虾尾出捅进去拉出来放血，拔掉钳子后直接下锅焯水。水沸后一分多钟就可以把龙虾提起来肢解，将肉和壳分解。  
室内很安静，只有噗噗的烧水声和甲壳被压碎的脆响。  
大火下锅龙虾壳，即刻就能闻到香味，公寓的油烟机并不适合会冒烟的炒菜动作，我只能看见信长雾蒙蒙的剪影。  
炒得差不多了之后，再夹起来放在一旁等水开后再次下锅，锅不用洗，直接加入水和泡好的大米，不断搅动，沸腾后再转小火。  
秋日应该有的烟火气这时就慢慢地飘了出来，趁着粥正在煮，切点姜丝和葱花，说来也是好笑，信长明明既吃姜也吃生菜，可偏偏就是不吃葱花。但更有趣的是，即便非常嫌弃，还是可以做到眼睛一闭咽了下去。  
砂锅内大米已经逐渐开花，我放入龙虾肉，看鲜亮的红色没入乳白色的沼泽，宜人的芬芳汩汩地在室内涌动。  
可信长还是站在那儿，我把火转到最小，从卫生间拿出热毛巾，废了老大的劲才把信长的手从他的怀中掰开，仔细地给他擦了一遍。  
“喂，信长。”  
我喊了一声他，往砂锅里注入一碗粥的灵魂——白胡椒粉，这样一份早餐才是做好了。  
他终于松动了，眼里是挥之不去的疲惫。  
沉默继续保持到了餐桌上，饭后我化妆出门，继续流水账般的一天生活。  
-  
晚上回到家时，碗已经洗干净了，信长躺在沙发上，电视里放着无聊的购物节目，茶几上放着好几个冰淇淋的空罐和酒瓶。  
“我上个星期见过那个金发。”我说道。  
“金发？”他抬眼看我。  
“前几天新闻里的幻影旅团里的那个，绿色眼睛的。”  
他会告诉我他跟蜘蛛纹身之间的联系吗？  
“他和另外两个人来我们店里买西服。”我又补充道。  
“哈？”信长的表情复杂，看起来好像有些生气。  
“抱歉，我知道他们已经……”我以为他是朝我生气。  
“噗，他们可没这么命短哩。”  
那他又在难过什么呢？  
“那你会死吗，信长？”  
“说不定呢。”  
听到这个回复，我竟然没有想象的那样难过和失落，也许是我早就做好了准备。  
又听见他说道：“你想要什么？”  
“我没有想要的。”我如实说道。  
“不过哪天我死了，你要是可以稍微记得我就好幸福啊。”  
“嗤，无聊。”男人的长发垂在胸前，站在窗前望着遥远的方向。  
我凑过去顺着他的目光寻找他的焦点，可今晚的天很黑，除却远处的城市灯光，连月亮也没出现。  
“你不会死的。”他是这样说的。  
“但是我很嫉妒。”  
是的，我嫉妒他未知的那部分生活，嫉妒我不在他身边时他遇到的每一个人，嫉妒他走过的土地，嫉妒他到过的城市，我就是嫉妒。  
他没说话，我们俩就听着电视导购慷慨激昂的声音，站着发呆，直到我打了个喷嚏。  
“我饿了，信长。”  
“要叫你的朋友一起吃夜宵吗？”  
“你还真是什么都不知道啊。”信长有些无奈，伸出手摸了摸我的头顶。


	10. Chapter 10

此后的很长一段时间我们几乎一直都在一起，一起吃饭，一起睡觉，一起生活，尽管有时他还是会消失一两个星期。  
我好像生活在轻飘飘的云层里，被模糊的薄雾遮掩，幸福得飘飘然。  
过年的时候我们烤火鸡，吃taco，甚至还包了饺子。  
信长意外地很乐意帮忙，不过这在我们第一次吃饭的时候就可以看出来。  
大概本身他是用刀的缘故吧，胡萝卜和西芹被切成整齐且一致的大小，漂亮得令人惊讶。  
“好厉害，信长！”我夸赞道。  
他好像很受用地点点头，笑意在嘴角荡开，说道：“是你太弱了。”  
“等等！”我从房间里拿出尺子，开始丈量每个的小方块的大小，果不其然，都是完美又精准的、像是用模具雕刻出来的作品。  
“信长~”我哇呜一声从背后抱上去。  
他却挥开我的手，捏住我的肩膀把我提起来放到旁边：“你的手好油。”  
因为我正在用香草黄油给火鸡做马杀鸡嘛。  
迷迭香、百里香和欧芹被混合在一起，加入擦丝的橙皮碎，新鲜水果多汁的芬芳已经在空气中四溢。  
锅里小火融化大块的咸黄油，之后加入刚做做好的混合香料，等到微微冷却后，就可以给火鸡做按摩了。  
烤盘里铺入信长切好的胡萝卜、西芹和大块洋葱，我还偏好放入姜片，因为向往青草般的新鲜香气，有夏日的水果味。  
火鸡里塞入对半切开的洋葱，橙子，和苹果。苹果中间因为有核有些难切，信长从背后环绕住我，双手覆在我拿刀的手上，微热的鼻息吐在我脖颈边，手背传来粗糙的触感，他扶着我切开苹果。  
我有些心慌意乱，小鹿乱撞，忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
“怎么了？”  
因为贴的很近，我甚至能感受到他说话时胸腔带起的震颤，好性感，我在心底感叹。  
“太帅了……”  
“噗，优子啊。”  
念我名字的时候也好性感啊。  
我有些迷恋地回头吻过去，后背靠在他的身上，手也逐渐放松开苹果。  
我转过身搂住他，拥抱在一起踱步到卧室然后卧倒，像刚学会舞蹈的稚童般笨拙的交谊舞。  
-  
将苹果、洋葱、鲜橙填满火鸡内部后，用棉线把火鸡腿束起来防止填料漏出。  
火鸡表面再次撒上香料、黑胡椒和盐，盖上锡纸后和土豆一起送入烤箱。  
信长披着毛巾出来，穿了全套的家居服，湿发披在身后，他看着我同样湿淋淋的长发问道：“怎么这么急？”  
“再不快点做饭就不能刚好跨年啦！”我后悔刚才心猿意马浪费的时间，可回味起来又很美味。  
烤火鸡的时间要很久，我有充足的时间来做点别的，果然，刚才至少也要把火鸡先放进去再说。  
“给我吹头发嘛，信长。”  
大部分时候的信长总是很好说话的，只要不去联想到他“外在”的部分，一切都是完美的。  
我站在镜子面前，耳边是呼呼作响的吹风机。  
老实说他掌心和指节的茧子总会刮蹭到我的头皮或者勾到我的头发，可你也很难不享受这样的日常。  
他从我的发根开始吹，在抬起来上层的头发吹着里边的部分。  
我对着镜子跟他摆鬼脸，他有些无奈地弹了弹我的脑门。  
“你吃过taco吗信长？”我问道，信长不喜欢吃沙拉，烤火鸡常配有的凯撒沙拉我今天是不打算做了。  
“taco？”他好像没有听过这个发音。  
“就是全世界都有的大饼夹万物呀！”  
“噗。”他像是突然回忆起了什么，突然笑出了声。  
可惜我其实并不会做taco的饼皮，于是提议道下楼买。  
这就是为什么我们现在手牵手走在楼下的原因了。  
路上的积雪被清理在道路两侧，垒在一起比小腿还高。  
“信长，你看我~！”我猛然一跃，跳进了雪堆里跟他比爱心。  
可因为实在埋得太深，最后还是要靠信长把我拎出来。  
他摸摸我的脑袋，看着我沾满雪的裤子，又把我举起来抖了抖，像在抖一个皱巴巴的塑料袋。  
因为是新年的缘故，大部分的超商都关门了，只有孤零零的全年无休的24小时小超市开着门。  
好在这并不难买，回家的路上听到有人说关于中央广场的跨年烟火的消息。  
真想去啊，做和别的情侣一样的事。  
-  
虽然taco跟其他“大饼夹万物”一样，确实只是大饼夹上食物，但具有外国风味的莎莎酱和鳄梨酱决定性地改变了风味。  
莎莎酱通常是番茄口的，番茄、外国辣椒、洋葱和香菜，全部倒入破壁机后挤上青柠汁。  
我把破壁机推给信长，示意要他帮忙合上，“要用点力，这个好难合上。”  
“啪！”  
“信长！你的力气也太大了！”  
我看着我新买的破壁机落泪，我的稍微用点力和他的稍微用点力完全不是一个概念。  
“嘻。”他手里拿着那碎成两半的破壁机的料理杯，“是你说要稍微用点力的嘛。”  
“也不是这么用力啊——”我抱怨道，“普通人的腕力怎么可能会把破壁机直接夹碎嘛。”  
“我的腕力还不是最强的啊。”  
我知道他在说他的伙伴，但是我没有继续刨根问底。  
“在我这里，你已经强得过头了啊！”  
我还是有些怨念我失败的莎莎酱，信长看到我的表情后，以我看不清的刀速，将破壁机内的食材倒出来打成了酱。  
“喏。”  
信长·人肉破壁机完美地做完了这一步。  
“……”  
我有些无语又好笑，还有点心痛我的破壁机。  
虽然信长带过来很多天价珠宝或者金条，但我至今还不敢用，当然，也无处可用，谁买菜会收下隔壁小国的前皇室收藏呢？  
在他的帮助下，鳄梨酱也做好了，我坐在他怀里窝在沙发上看电影，等待火鸡被烤熟。  
信长还是很喜欢吃冰淇淋，即便每次吃完之后都要说“太甜了”。  
今天他吃的好像是咖啡味的，接吻的时候能感到那带着苦味的香气。  
“我也要吃，信长。”  
他舀了一口送进我嘴里，啊，真好。  
烤箱里火鸡肉和里边填料的香甜气息也在这时蔓延出来，飘香四溢。  
烤火鸡出炉后我还做了土豆泥和用剩下汤汁做的火鸡调料。  
火鸡的肉质鲜嫩，肉松而不柴，加了面粉调制的浓稠汤汁浇在鸡胸肉上，幸福。  
外皮也烤得很脆，金黄色的油光在室内灯光下熠熠发光。  
taco饼皮烤得刚刚好，上面放上鸡胸肉、番茄碎块、一勺莎莎酱、一勺鳄梨酱，再撒上碎芝士。吃的时候要非常小心，才能避免酱料流下来。  
土豆泥也恰到好处，有大力士·信长·人肉破壁机在，土豆的口感绵密，有烘烤过后产生的化学反应的芬芳。  
不过在正式吃饭之前，我因为火鸡太大只，打算送一半给邻居。  
回到家后我和信长说道：“我们好像刚搬家过来的新婚夫妇啊。”  
“是吗？”他扬起眉毛，身上穿着我给他买宽松的长袖卫衣和同样松松垮垮的工装裤，闻起来和我有着一样的味道。  
一时间没人再说话，都在专心致志地对付眼前的食物。  
莎莎酱的番茄有着特别的清香，在青柠汁的加持下，很容易让人联想到有着炽烈的阳光、古铜色的肌肉和鲜艳颜色的花朵的地方。鳄梨酱则是taco的润滑剂，冰凉又入口即化。  
窗外的声音逐渐大了起来，车辆和人群的声音混杂着，偶尔能听见远处有烟花绽开。  
我探出脑袋，瞧了瞧外边的景象，同信长说道：“好想去啊，可惜现在过去肯定来不及了。”  
“去哪？”他问道。  
“中央广场上今天有跨年的倒计时。”我说道，“还会有烟花。”  
“很想去吗？”他正在把碗放进洗碗机里。  
“如果是和你的话，很想去。”我亮晶晶地眨着眼睛盯着他，“但走路过去来不及了。”  
“啊！”  
他突然把我横抱起，打开了阳台门，吓了我一跳。  
“啊——！！！”我紧张得抱紧了信长的脖子，他竟然直接从16楼跳下去了。  
武【。】士【。】刀挎在他的腰间，有些顶到了我的后背。  
还没有完全落到地上，他就跳到了隔壁的矮层楼房上。风大得我睁不开眼，只能感受到位置的上下变化。我捏紧了抓住他衣领的手指，不知道应该先害怕还是先感叹信长的行为，简直像在拍电影。  
我身上还穿着睡裙，冬季夜晚的零下温度是刺骨的，窝在信长怀里却不觉寒冷。  
最终他停在直面中央广场钟楼的居民楼的阳台上，脚下有熙熙攘攘的人群游街，街道尽头有卖热狗和薯条的推车，里面的黄色灯泡明亮地撑起一个角落。  
我们坐在阳台的栏杆上，也不知道这家人在不在家，是睡着了或是出门了。  
反正我们就肆无忌惮地坐在上边，双腿在空中晃荡，等待着钟楼的倒计时。  
我搂住他腰部，靠在他的大腿上，“信长，我在膝枕噢~”  
“膝枕？”  
“就是靠在漂亮美少女的大腿上，像我这样。”  
“漂亮美少女？”他挑了挑眉，“看来我太久没说要砍了你哦。”  
“信长我请你喝苹果酒~”我坐起来再次搂上他的脖子，“原谅我吧，我明恋的信长。”  
“好恶心，怎么还是痴女样子。”他照旧摸了摸我的发顶，抱起我朝我指向的小摊跑去。  
钟声恰巧在此刻响起。  
“咚——噹——咚——”  
“新年快乐！！！”  
我朝着信长的耳边大喊，烟花在他背后轰鸣，照亮了半个友客鑫的夜空。  
烟花的硫磺味弥漫在空中，本就散播着夜雾的空气更加得浓稠，金色的、银色的、彩色的光亮规则或不规则地绽开又消逝。  
浮动在其中的我和信长，像尘世间的一点浮光掠影。  
“信长。”  
“我们好像夜游屋顶的侠盗，邪恶又没有良知的大魔头。”  
小摊上的小贩显然是被从天而降的我们惊呆了，收了钱后竟忘记找钱给我们。  
我捧着还冒着热气的苹果红酒吞了一大口。  
“呼。”  
温度随着口腔传入肺腑，本不觉得冷的手脚突然感受到了温度。  
“好冷啊信长——”  
“要抱抱要亲亲——！”  
“信长，我最最最最喜欢你了——！”  
“永远爱你啊，信长！”  
他总留一个侧影给我，使我得以好好观赏他的漂亮眼窝，漂亮睫毛，漂亮鼻梁。  
信长摸摸我的脑袋，就着我的手，喝了一口苹果红酒。  
“果然还是太甜了。”  
-  
新年过后，好消息接连不断地送来，我当上了我们店的副店长，可惜的是信长好像又再次忙碌了起来。  
他没有避着我打电话的时候，隐隐能听到是和什么游戏有关。  
再后来，新闻上播出NGL自治国的会说话的奇美拉蚁的灾害，主持人在节目中暴毙的视频现在海广为流传，成了我好几日都睡不好的噩梦之一。  
我有发短信给信长说让他注意安全之类的废话，他没有回复这样信息的习惯，只有回来时跟我说道它们也不过如此什么的。  
直到我们相遇至今的四周年过后，有天他突然闯进了我们家。  
对，就是“闯”。  
他的表情，他的眼神，一下子又变成去年那时的样子。  
所以他今天是来告别的。  
即便他没有说，我也很清楚事实就是这样的。  
他一进门，独有的冷冽气息的吻就落在我身上，逼得我节节后退，粗鲁地又啃又舔，粗糙的，满是胡茬的下巴戳弄着我的皮肤。很明确的，他在愤怒，隐忍的，哀悼的，恨意的愤怒。  
信长真笨。  
我是这样想的。  
我的脑子里转过很多画面，暴风雨中的巨轮触礁后沉没，姑妈给我讲过的彼得潘和那个没用的虎克船长，暴风雨里我和信长站在龙卷风的中心被卷起去到奥兹国，丢了影子的绿衣服男孩爬上我的窗台，恳求我将他的影子缝上，巨龙爱上人类公主，把自己锁在岩壁，牧羊少年寻找他的宝藏，最终爱上漂亮的玻璃杯。  
-  
不管是怎样的大海和怎样的狂风暴雨，最终也是会归为平静的。  
醒来后他不知道在想什么，发愣地望着窗外，没有聚焦，但显然是在等我。  
“你在看什么？”我问道。  
不知是从哪里掏出来的，黄铜色的硬币弹出在我手心，我还没看清长什么样时，信长的手盖在我手上，问我道：“正面还是反面。”  
“正面。”虽然不知道他是什么意思，但我还时回复了。  
“归你了。”他合上我的手指，拢住了那枚硬币。  
硬币看起来年代有些久远，棱角全很光滑，也许是常被摩挲的结果。  
一面是刻着蜘蛛图案，另一面则是网。  
蜘蛛？  
信长，你真笨啊。  
我从背后搂住了他，微妙的感觉让我用不出比喻。  
沉默，室内是沉默的。  
要是时间也能学会沉默就好了。  
“走了。”  
“我知道。”  
他最终还是站起身，垂着的脖颈使我看不清他的表情。  
在他快要走出房门时，我喊出了我曾对他说过的：  
“信长先生，请和我结婚吧。”  
他很轻很轻地笑了，即便他背对着我，但我知道他在笑。  
信长转过头，还是熟悉的那个侧脸。  
眼角的褶皱和嘴角的凹陷盛着不可多得的轻飘飘的柔和。  
所以，我要再认真地描述一遍信长，描述他有着的……  
我好像突然失忆了又或者失明了，信长他长什么样啊？  
我搓了搓眼睛，想让画面停留地更久些。  
我这才意识到我哭了，眼泪一滴一滴地流下来，鼻子也堵住了，张开嘴要呼吸，就来不及说出挽回他的话。  
嘴角咧出难看的角度，我喘着粗气，我也许从未这么难看过。知名城市的知名百货商店的知名品牌西服店的售货员小姐是绝不被允许做出这样难看又不优雅的表情的，可是我很难过啊！我很难过啊！  
“优子啊……”他似是叹了口气。  
“信长，我在明恋你。”  
我曾将“明恋”解释为直白的，毫无章法的，转瞬即逝的感情。  
我现在将其的主要构成解释为——直白且毫无保留的毕生全部热情。  
Nothing gold can stay.  
美景易逝。  
-  
优子·亚苏达，31岁，父母双亡，很有钱，也很适合结婚。


	11. 番外

前情提要：武侠au下，失忆的信长，和客栈老板娘优子。  
*  
*  
*  
我搬出冬天烤火用的煤炭炉，信长看了眼说道，这没用的。  
我说那要用什么吃？  
他指挥阿红搬来凳子到后院，架起了个小火堆。  
这样吃。  
他说起他以前的一群伙伴，最要好的是大块头窝金，一伙人就围着个火堆，吃饭，睡觉，玩乐。天为被，地为席。  
客栈里是没有可以他说的那种，可以挂着的锅。  
他笑了笑，拿起根铁丝直直地穿过了砂锅的耳朵。  
这不就好了。他笑得得意，我很喜欢。  
“好烫。”阿红呼哧呼哧地吹着气。  
“慢点吃，没人抢。”我给她顺着背。  
锅里咕噜咕噜地冒着泡，刚才烧开后就明火就转暗了，温度被埋在木柴下，维持着砂锅的热度。  
锅里的汤只是放了清水，枸杞，红枣，大葱，和当归。  
除了大葱，其他甚至都是我要求放的。不然岂不是一点味道都没有。  
信长说不会的。  
他拿刀的手，刀起刀落，片了一碟牛肉。  
白日里隔壁村杀牛，买的。  
“有武功还真方便。”  
“你的话，不太行。”他从上至下，仔仔细细地扫视了我一遍。  
“喂！”  
蘸料也是信长调的，我和阿红平常吃啥都蘸醋的行为已经被他嘲笑了。  
一家客栈里，没个厨子还真不行。  
“我们这，也就只有酒卖得出去了。”  
“不过酒好喝就行。”  
他总这样说。  
-  
他是个刀客。  
看到信长的第一眼，我就这么想的。  
少有男人会穿紫色，他倒是件紫色袍子松松垮垮地挂在身上，坐下来后先要了坛酒。  
由此，他必定是个刀客。  
剑客有傲骨，哪怕再落魄的剑客，也总是站得笔直，坐得挺正。  
刀客通常是最爱喝酒的，什么酒都喝，什么样的板凳也坐得下去，只要有刀在手。  
-  
我那时候让阿红送了碟下酒的酸豆角过去。  
阿红是我门口捡来的丫头，小妮子长得是水灵，可惜了那头黄毛像个秃癞子。  
“喏，老板娘送你的。”  
听到这话他往我这瞧了眼，嚯，好利的眼神。  
阿红一蹦一跳地跑了回来，想不明白铁公鸡的我怎么白送他碟小菜。  
“我也要吃。”  
“小孩子吃这么多腌酸可是会长不高的哩。”  
我薅了把阿红的脑袋。  
他举起酒坛，向我示意：“多谢。”  
我这才意识到，他的腰间，没有刀。  
真怪。  
明明像是个刀客。  
-  
春分刚过，正午后的日光让人疲乏，我趴在柜台上，打量着他。  
我们这的过路人不多，全靠方圆十里只有我一家能吃带睡的客栈维持生计。  
樟树的树影在他的半边身子的摆动，摇曳，鼻梁是弓起的，喉结像滑过平地的丘陵。  
我就这样瞧着他，昏昏欲睡。  
好在清闲的下午，只有他一个客人。  
醒来时天已经红了，被金边描线的夕阳挂在远处，明天又是个好天气。  
视线转到窗边，怎么，那人还在那靠着。  
我让阿红去问问他还要点别的不。  
“我没钱。”  
他是这么说的。  
“嚯，你难不成还想吃霸王餐！”  
“老板娘！出事咯！”  
阿红人小鬼大，拍桌的样子颇有天天偷懒的厨子二虎那味儿。  
我慢悠悠地踱步过去，问道：“咋了？”  
“连杯酒的钱也没了？”  
“没了。”  
也不知道他个吃霸王餐的，理直气壮个什么。  
“你要跑吗？”我拍拍阿红后背，让她去钱柜那躲着。  
遇上这么个江湖人，只有阿红这种小孩才敢对着人大喊大叫的。  
他没说话，直勾勾地盯着我，眼神木木的。  
“我们这缺个杂工，包吃管睡，三个月。”  
我叹了口气，在他对面坐下，比了三根手指出来。  
-  
事情就这么敲定了，我从钱柜里招呼阿红出来，她还瞪了两眼他。  
“我叫优子，这是阿红，厨子叫二虎。”  
“你每天就砍柴，挑水，害，反正就归我管。”  
“行。”  
我看他脑子好像不大灵光，木头样，一问三不知，好在人还挺好使，力气够大，也听指挥。  
明明头发长长，长相还怪好看的。  
本来就清闲的日子，这下子更清闲了。  
饭有人做，柴有人砍，来人有阿红招呼。我么，就趴在钱柜上睡睡觉，看看话本就好了呗。  
阿红还是跟信长不对付，对了，他叫信长，真是个怪名字。  
反正也只是阿红单方面的冲着信长闹，不知道她在想什么。  
好在信长也不搭理她，阿红拦路呢，他就跨过去，阿红朝他丢东西，他一侧身就躲过去了。  
我常拉住阿红，让她别招惹对方。  
阿红语重心长地说：“你不懂。”  
我不懂个屁，你个六岁小孩连腰都没有，懂什么，除了上菜。  
二虎倒是看重他，有信长在，他又可以多偷点懒了。  
-  
三个月很快就过去，但他没提出来说要走，二虎和阿红一致认为他就是过来找工作的。  
我没给他开工钱，信长也没提过，反正一日三餐加壶最廉价的酒。  
那日，我想着要去城里取裁缝铺定的衣服，顺便买点东西，想让信长干体力活，可他不认路，我说我跟他一起去。  
阿红说不行，绝对不行，打死也不行。  
好笑。  
最后还是拜托信长一个人去了，希望他别一去不回。  
-  
夏天的傍晚，哪怕窗户和门全都开到最大，穿堂风也是滚烫的。  
晚霞红得要滴血，蚊子在我耳边乱转。  
蛐蛐儿和□□一直叽里咕噜又呱呱地叫着，室内却格外的安静。  
也是，人全都死了，能不安静吗。  
是的，人全都死了。  
不是我们死了，是来的人死了。  
不对，二虎也死了。  
来人是南边新建的天青帮，下来收保护费。  
二虎不过顶嘴两句，就被砍了头，血流了一地，砍他的那把刀还陷在四方桌上。  
阿红从没见过这种场面，哇的一声开始大哭，直往我怀里钻。  
哭声惹得那帮人心烦，男人抓起阿红威胁我要是不给钱，就是二虎那下场。  
我既慌张又害怕，眼泪定在我的眼眶却迟迟未流下，领头的看到我怂样踹了我一脚，力气大得我几乎要被踹得吐血。  
“优子姐——！”  
阿红大叫，小孩子就是小孩子，这种时候乱叫什么。  
你看，这就挨打了吧，阿红被扇了一巴掌，晕了过去。  
力道之大像打在我心上，浑身发疼。  
“快点，还没死呢。”  
他把阿红拎起来，在我面前晃荡。  
脸颊被扇出肿包的黄毛丫头现在看来更丑了，以后怕不是嫁不出去。  
我从地上爬起，瑟缩着，一时腿软，摔了个狗啃屎。  
后边的小弟大笑出声，像是在嘲笑我的愚笨。  
我在钱柜后扒拉着抽屉里的铜钱，手心出了汗，滑落的铜板撞击木板底的声音在沉默里格外明显。  
“好了没？”  
“还要去下一家呢。”  
“是啊是啊。”  
“快点！”  
领头的男人踹了脚钱柜，哐哐作响。  
就在这时，门外传来道略微低沉的男声，“喂，这是在干嘛。”  
“救我！！”  
我大喊道，天青帮的人过来想要捂住我的嘴，也可能想杀了我。  
只见眼前几道银光闪过，沉闷的声音落地了。  
本已几乎干涸的红褐色污渍，又开始流动。  
“你还真是个用刀的啊……”  
我喃喃道。  
只不过是砍柴刀。  
-  
后边的结果肯定是报了官，官府的人说天青帮算江湖上的，不归他们管。  
二虎的尸身被我们送回他家，还有我良心过不去，补给他老婆孩子的银钱，说以后要是过不下去了，就来找我。  
他老婆哭得那叫一个撕心裂肺，魂都要断了。  
我搂紧阿红，明明是炎炎夏日，我却手脚冰凉，眼泪跟着阿红一起发抖。  
信长在旁边倒是跟个没事人一样，双手抱在胸前，站在路边等我们俩，只不过，他的腰上还是没有刀。  
阿红应当是被吓傻了，连着发烧好几天，最后请了神婆过来驱邪。  
顺便把这地板也去去晦气。  
地上铺的石头砖，有些干透的褐色渗透在里边，我跪在地上拿着猪鬃毛刷刷着砖缝。  
擦干净后还要去补桌子跟门板，一天干不完这些活，只能关门了。  
我点着补给二虎他家里的后剩下的银两，喃喃道：“又要攒嫁妆啊……”  
“嫁妆？”  
信长少见地发问了。  
“是啊，我还没结婚呢。”  
“没结婚？”  
“很奇怪？”我有些生气。  
“不算。”  
“快去干活！”我催促道。  
-  
信长这次出门回来后，好像没那么傻子了，眼里有了神采，说起话来也不一样了。  
店里现在没了厨子，一时半会儿也招不到。  
全靠我那破手艺勉强撑着，信长老说：  
“也就只有酒卖得出去了。”  
“不过酒好喝就行。”  
切。  
我不问信长哪来的一身武功，反正江湖上的人，总得有点秘密。  
不过砍柴刀倒是耍得挺帅的。  
阿红现在也没那么讨厌信长了，至少表面上是这样。  
日子就慢悠悠地晃荡过去，人是很神奇的，多大的事儿或猛烈的情感，嘴上说什么要记一辈子的枯骨铭心，只要时间到位了，淡忘也是很容易的事儿。  
-  
我的刀不见了。  
他说这句话的时候很突然，就在我炒好最后一个菜，他朝着根本听不清的我说道。  
对了，我们的厨子死在上次天青帮人来的时候，现在能做饭的只有我了。  
我的刀不见了。  
他又说了一遍。  
我凑近过去，勉强是听清了。  
你要去找刀吗？  
我大喊。  
是。  
你还欠我钱呢！  
我说道。最好再找个厨子回来。  
-  
信长走了，他是没行李的，空手来，也空手走。  
我也不知道他会不会回来，本来就是个稍微住了久一点的过路客罢了，可我心里有点微妙地发酸。  
可能是上次的后遗症吧。  
也许下次，得找个护院。  
不过我最后实在看不下去了，说给他去铁匠那买个刀。  
他说不用了，拿了后院的砍柴刀说，这就够了。  
那我们拿什么砍柴啊，好笑。  
放心吧，柴用完前肯定回来了。  
我看了看后院堆着的，小山一样垒着，还有柴房里的，也就够用一个多月。  
“你就那么信个臭男人啊。”阿红说道。  
“小孩子家家，说什么臭男人，再说了你又不懂。”  
“切，不就是看你好骗吗？”时间过去两三个月了，阿红偶尔还被梦魇，平日里还是那副人小鬼大的讨人嫌模样。  
“你就懂了哦？”我摸着她秃癞癞的黄毛。  
“怎么不懂？”她叉着腰。  
“嗯嗯，就你最懂。”笨小孩。  
贴在门口的招工告示都快晒黄了也没人来，再吃我做的饭下去，这离关门收摊也不远了。  
可能还没等信长回来，我们人就得搬走了。  
-  
信长果然失约了。  
最后一根柴被烧了，天气转冷，开始下霜。  
我和阿红还是只能自己又砍又买的。  
不然下大雪之后可上不了山。  
我们新买的砍柴刀，崭新的，刀口很利，颜色黑亮。  
-  
快过年的时候，我们去城里采购年货，听到江湖小报说幻影旅团抢劫了天宝阁拍卖，各方势力追杀旅团，有线索的重金酬赏。  
啧，江湖啊江湖。  
也不知道信长怎么样了。  
你又在发呆了，优子。  
阿红在旁边扯我的衣服。  
切。  
小孩子整天管大人想干嘛。  
-  
过完年阿红就七岁了，我们还是没找着厨子。  
我开始教阿红酿酒，阿红说我像个老太婆，急着找衣钵继承人。  
我说我也教不了你什么，除了认字算数，只有酿酒了。  
没有反驳我的年龄，快三十岁了还没结婚，我确实算是老太婆了。  
二虎他老婆叫我们过去吃饭，她还穿着一身素衣，面容惨淡，儿子也瘦小的可怜。  
不过说起来两人都差不多年纪，他老婆说可以一起去先生那里听课。  
阿红就这样，交到了她的第一个朋友。  
我劝他老婆来我们这做饭吧，做饭在哪做不是做，我还给人开工钱。  
地板也刷得很干净了，看不出来的。  
她笑笑说等孩子大点，我给的钱还够用，反倒劝我结婚，要给我说媒。  
我摆摆手，我还有阿红呢，结了婚，阿红可怎么办哩。  
-  
不嫌弃阿红的还真有一个。  
又是一年春分刚过，柳絮洋洋洒洒地飘在空中，让人不敢大喘气，一不小心就吸进肚子里了。  
阿红上学要走好几里地，天蒙蒙亮就叼着个馒头出发。  
信长就是这时候回来的。  
“喂，要坛酒，最便宜的。”  
“酸豆角要吗？”  
“多谢。”  
一样的下午天，他坐在靠墙的窗边位置，一条腿支在长凳上，垂着头喝酒。  
樟树的叶影仍旧投在他的半边侧脸上，盖住了纤长睫毛的阴影。  
他有些不一样了，我是这样想的。  
更像个浑身血气的刀客了。  
我趴在钱柜上看江湖小报，血洗天青帮，百姓拍手称快，到底是人性的毁灭还是道德的沦丧，请看今日小报。  
天青帮啊……  
又想起了不好的回忆。  
舒适的温度，潮湿的水汽，柔软的日照，一个午觉的必备要素。  
“你怎么又来了！”  
阿红的声音在耳边震聋发聩。  
抬眼就看到我阿红叉腰生气，那课本往桌上一摔，手指指着他：“你你你你……”  
“阿红，先生怎么教你的？”  
我语气稍微严厉了些，阿红是得管管了。  
“优子姐你还帮他！哇——！”  
怎么还哭了呢？  
信长揪着她的后腰把她提起来，走到我面前。  
我这才注意到，他的刀找回来了，挎在他左边，看刀鞘看不出刀的名贵，但我知道这绝对是把好刀。  
“你想干嘛？”他的动作让我感到威胁。  
“向你提亲。”  
“哈？？我就知道你没安好心，优子姐救我！！！”  
“噗，还以为你变聪明了哩。”  
阿红在他手上手脚乱动，一直想踹信长，可怎么也够不着。  
“我们这倒是缺个护院的，最好会做饭。”  
-  
“我就知道他一开始没安好心。”  
阿红偷偷这样跟我说，信长出门给她买冬瓜糖了。  
“那你还吃人家的糖，吃人嘴软，少说点人坏话。”  
“这叫有便宜不占王八蛋！”阿红反驳道，“你一看到他就傻了眼，我就知道你喜欢他这样的。”  
“我喜欢什么了我喜欢？”  
“喜欢信长这样的啊，你看的话本不都是他这样？”  
“妈的，最烦装逼的人了。”阿红又说道。  
“不准说脏话！”我拍了把阿红的脑袋。  
“这是同学和我说的江湖名言~！”  
“呆瓜。”  
-  
阿红老旁敲侧击，不对，是刨根问底更为贴切，关于信长的我从未问过的私事。  
我恰好可以在旁边听听。  
他说他以前是个赏金榜上的大魔头，和一群朋友胡作非为。  
阿红切了声，就你？  
她打量着信长胡子拉碴的脸和手上的砍柴刀。  
虽说不相信，但还是很好奇地盘问着他和他朋友的故事。  
他说，最开始只有他和窝金两个人，窝金是他的快一丈高的兄弟。  
哇，阿红惊呆了，那岂不是比门框都高。  
是啊，不过他也有个矮子朋友，比优子还矮。  
等等，优子是你叫的吗！阿红出声。  
那……优娘？  
接下来是优子追着信长跑的打闹声，和我不知道为什么热烫的脸颊。  
-  
后来有天阿红跟我说起为什么她讨厌信长，一边流眼泪，一边说怕我不要她了。  
怎么会呢？  
我捡到阿红的时候，才十九岁，家里给我安排了门亲事，远嫁给这边的一个大人物。  
可刚到这，我未来相公家就因为贪污腐败被处死了，碰上战乱，家也回不去。  
本该是很绝望的，举目无亲的女儿家，不过我碰上了阿红，一个被丢在客栈门口的女婴。  
我盘下了客栈，养起了孩子，梳起了妇人头。  
好在信长的态度让她勉勉强强接受了，嗯，明明是很满意才对。  
小孩子就是小孩子。  
-  
锅里还放入了牛肉丸，也是买来的手打牛肉丸。  
月光下热锅冒着袅袅白气，信长的眼窝和多层眼皮好像盛着夜色。  
我第一次和他们说起我以前的事情，我家在的江南小城，还未见面就死掉的盲婚哑嫁的丈夫，阿红从小顶着的一头黄毛。  
信长有说不完的伙伴趣事，我问他最好的朋友有什么招式。  
他说是超级破坏拳。  
阿红听了哈哈大笑，说这也太简单了。  
信长也笑，确实是个头脑简单的家伙嘛。  
他嘴角的笑纹性感得要命，我头昏脑涨地想着，要是能这样一辈子也不错。  
跟个勉勉强强会做饭的护院？  
我看行。


End file.
